


【米英】幸運幣／Touch piece

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK: Another Universe】 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - World War II, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Historical Hetalia, Love Stories, M/M, Post-World War II, USUK - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 一般人設定：發生在第二次世界大戰，美軍飛行員Alfred.F.Jonesｘ英國醫護人員Arthur Kirkland的故事。－「危機考驗我們，通過考驗我們克服困難。」藍天真好，藍天是阿爾弗雷德的顏色。－只屬於他們的故事。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK: Another Universe】 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568050
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

「你好，小孩！」

那個身穿軍服的金髮青年朝他露出笑臉，藍眼睛在灰濛濛的天裡亮得如同刷上一層星光。

這是哪裡來的蠢貨。哦，這吵鬧、濃烈的英語發音，這大嗓門和大咧咧的揮手動作，這皺巴巴的棕褐色軍服，除了美國還能是哪裡。

——這就是亞瑟.柯克蘭對阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯的第一印象。




英國的冬天總是難熬。

溫帶地區出身的詩人總喜歡歌頌二月底便能感受到的春天氣息，而在英國，即便到三月，只能勉強說是熬過了最嚴寒的階段。路上到處是剛融化的雪水和冰渣，混著滿地的塵土和泥攪在一起，髒兮兮的逼得路人腳步蹣跚。

那些從美國或加拿大工廠運來的軍用吉普車「突突」地開過時，混著雪的泥漿會飛濺起來，給車身上那些星星或楓葉的塗漆再蓋上一層原始的塗料，通常連路人的衣物都要遭殃。

亞瑟從他常去的洗衣房取回清洗乾淨的白大褂，在裡面被招待了一杯毫無風味可言的熱茶——據說是難得弄到的錫蘭茶葉——儘管他完全嚐不出來，但很矜持地沒把這份挑剔說出口，只安靜地聽洗衣房主人興奮的言論，說又有一批大兵提前派駐到空軍基地，今晚開始生意就會變得更好云云。

如果硬要給劍橋郡居民心中最喜愛的人群排名的話，美國大兵和各個戰地醫院的醫護人員都能登上排行榜前幾位。

亞瑟這樣想著從洗衣房往外走。迎面一股冷風吹來，他渾身一抖，把外套的領子又用力裹得更緊。注意到他挎包上縫著的白底紅十字旗，零星的路人朝他點頭，或小聲地致以友好問候，他也謹慎地點頭回應。

跟著這批吉普車到來的美國軍人，比醫院通告裡標注的抵達時間提前了兩天。

大老遠的，亞瑟便能聽到主幹道上汽車的喇叭聲和人群聚集的聲響，身旁不時有男女老少從後方超越他，揮著小旗子朝主幹道奔去。

他向來不喜歡擁擠的人群和吵鬧，然而這是回醫院的必經路線，他只好把挎包裡的小盒嗎啡注射液拿出來，用洗好的衣服裹上再塞回包裡，當作臨時保護措施。接著他咬咬牙，順手摸了摸脖子上的掛飾，便加快腳步朝主幹道走去，一心想著以最快速度穿過人群。

然而這樣的如意算盤在今天這寒冷又熱鬧的布蘭普頓小鎮並沒有發生。從小路出來拐上主幹道，眼前便是擠滿道路兩旁的人群。

孩子們騎在大人的肩膀上，年輕人們高聲歡呼。一輛輛吉普車和大卡車載滿身穿美軍制服的大兵們駛過主幹道，興奮的人們用力揮舞起手中印著48顆小星星的紅藍白旗子，其中居然還夾帶著印有蘇維埃印記的紅色旗幟，不時有旗子被扔到馬路中央。

亞瑟心中一陣疑惑，劍橋郡的大多數輕工廠已經停工多年，工人們都忙著生產武器和子彈，大家到底是從哪裡搞來那些圖案複雜的小玩意的呢。

「天佑美利堅合眾國！」

「上帝保佑英國！」

有人朝車上的美國大兵們高喊。

那些年輕的臉龐顯出了很不同的反應，有興奮地交換笑臉和髒話的，有摘下帽子朝人群揮手的。也有些臉上掛著泥漿、低頭默默不語的，隔著車窗上的污漬看過去像全然沒有活力的雕塑。但總體來說依舊是非常吵鬧——美國人級別的吵鬧。

如果醫院的通告僅僅只標記錯了這批大兵的抵達時間、而地點無誤的話，這些美國人的目的地和亞瑟應該是相近的。他們會在空軍附屬醫院旁的臨時營地暫時駐紮下來，過兩天再遷進皇家空軍所在的巴星玻恩空軍基地。

離開主幹道，只需走過一個街口人群就會消退不少。身形瘦削的亞瑟只能在密集如同沙丁魚般的人堆裡一點點朝前擠，希望儘快擺脫眼前的窘境。

他知道這熱鬧只是暫時、局部的。

這場戰爭持續的時間太長了，長得他對這個國家還沒陷入戰爭時的生活都印象模糊起來。五、六年前的時候，人們都在忙些什麼呢……大概也沒多少人有閒暇認真回想了。

前線地區傳來的消息比起去年來說似乎樂觀一些。然而這種樂觀有根據嗎？這張戰爭會有盡頭嗎？幾年前似乎有政客誇下海口能了結戰事，最終卻只把英國拖進萬丈深淵。戰爭會結束嗎？誰也說不出確切答案。

前景是如此渺茫，因此人們總需要借著特殊的場合，鼓起勇氣把孩童們帶上街頭，去親眼見證那些虛實摻雜的希望。

大範圍的交談和笑聲和慶祝能帶來熱鬧，熱鬧的人群會帶來錯覺，讓人感覺周圍起碼是有些彩色的。

—

等亞瑟終於擺脫人群走到他熟悉的街口時，剛才那陣仿佛被熱鬧所驅散的霧又重新回到他的眼前。亞瑟曾想過這也許是因為工廠不停息地運轉，煙囪持續排放黑煙而帶來的污染，但大多數市民已經無暇關心這種事了。

他看著道路另一側那條淺河裡的水，污濁的程度堪比剛操練完的大兵們每天跳進去洗澡沖下來的池子。當然這裡的大兵們不會跳進去游泳，空軍基地裡有完整的淋浴設備，臨時營地的美國大兵們也會有水車。也因為如此，在軍隊給民眾提供救援物資時，似乎也就沒怎麼考慮生活用水的問題。

而現實就是如此，無論是更東邊的倫敦或是劍橋郡這裡，市民和軍人始終是不同的，他們沒有選擇。自來水系統仍然完好的人家會好一些，但沒有水龍頭的窮人家就只能從河裡或者附近的水井裡取水，對著懸浮顆粒明顯的水壺和瓦罐苦笑，自我催眠說煮沸了的水應該還是能喝。

亞瑟看著街口的消防站，站口那個破破爛爛的紅色電話亭看上去形單影隻，上面的玻璃因為去年冬天的空襲餘波被炸得七零八落，碎片散了一地，幾個月來也沒人收拾，遑論重新裝上。大抵因為知道再裝上意義也不大。

文明之地才誕生文明之人，這裡的文明尚未毀壞，卻到處顯露出折損的痕跡。

亞瑟漫不經心地在街口駐足，等騎著自行車的老紳士慢悠悠地穿過整條路口後，他才邁開腳步穿過馬路，走進物資供應站裡。

說是物資供應站，其實跟美國大兵的臨時營地差不多，都是前陣子才臨時搭建起來的。他鑽進那灰綠色的大型三角帳篷，看見成箱的美軍軍糧在尖頂帳篷的角落裡摞成一座小山，倘若不知情大概會以為這是美國人開的糧倉。

亞瑟從挎包裡拿出糖票遞給供應站的招待人員，對方為他取來一個小紙包，亞瑟打開檢查：這次是一小把繽紛的水果硬糖。

他抿了抿嘴角，本想拿出裡面大約是草莓口味的一顆放進嘴裡，想了想又忍住。這是他這個月最後的糖果配給份額了，應該等天氣再好些，找片好看的小樹林坐下來再慢慢吃。

他就那樣捧著紙包從物資站裡往外走，猜測著這小把糖果裡到底有多少種口味，不經意地一抬眼，發現了縮在牆角的兩道小小的身影。

兩名孩童用可憐巴巴的眼神在亞瑟的臉和手上來回掃視，咬著手指的模樣明顯是在想象那糖果的滋味。亞瑟停下腳步，和他們視線對接。

他皺皺眉頭，然後嘆口氣，朝孩童招手：「過來。」孩童們便小跑著靠到他身邊，也不敢貿然伸手，只是用手指不斷搓著衣角。

亞瑟半蹲下身，從敞開的紙包裡拿出兩顆糖果放進自己兜裡，剩下的七、八顆都放進年紀小些的孩童手裡，然後又把手伸進挎包，摸出折疊成方形的手帕，把裡面包裹著的幾塊方糖遞給年長的孩童：「把這個也帶回家吧。」

孩童們呼嚕一下撕開兩顆水果硬糖塞進嘴裡，大聲地朝亞瑟道謝。他摸了摸孩童們不甚乾淨的頭髮，目送小身影歡天喜地地走了。

亞瑟又嘆了口氣。他把挎包的帶子重新調了調位置，被勒得發疼的肋骨終於得到了少許舒緩。

—

「你好，小孩！」

前方堆著碎石塊的牆上突然冒出個金色腦袋，濃烈的英語發音直接從上方朝他砸了過來。

亞瑟環視周圍一圈，他身邊並沒有其他人，那個「小孩」的稱呼看來是沖著他來的。

隔著和他身高相近的牆能看到那人身上的軍服領子，那個有著濃金色頭髮的腦袋又伸高露出了臉，掛著個大笑容看著亞瑟。

這服裝和口音、和毫不避諱的態度，一眼就知道這是來自大西洋對岸那狂妄粗魯的美利堅合眾國的駐軍，這傢伙指不准還覺得自己正展露著能迷倒歐洲女性的笑容呢。

最煩這種自以為是的蠢貨。亞瑟沒有回應對方不請自來的問候，只安靜地把滿腹牢騷在眉梢眼角輪轉了一遍。

「你是英國人嗎？還是歐洲人？」

美國大兵用讓人難以置信的力氣輕鬆撐上那棟石牆，腳掌借力一蹬，健壯的身軀便快速從石牆對面翻了過來，落地瞬間在亞瑟周圍濺起一小片泥漿。

亞瑟懶得去糾正對方謬誤的地理常識問題，眼神依舊警惕，沒回話。

「我看到你從供應站那邊走出來。」美國大兵笑眯眯地湊近。

自來熟、大嗓門和濃濃的口音足以震得亞瑟後退兩三步，然而出於英國人對禮儀的執著和矜持，他只是皺起那對顯眼的金色粗眉，沉默地打量面前的美國人。

這個吵鬧的大兵看來是今天進駐布蘭普頓的那批美國軍人中的一員，搭訕的內容和神情都帶著初來咋到的好奇。他身上的軍服和其他大兵沒兩樣，不過上衣領別著小小的黑色長方形徽章，亞瑟隱約記得那是美軍的「傑出團隊勳章」。大兵背上沒有步槍，華達呢軍褲上的柴油漬大概是潤滑機槍時沾上的，腰間還掛著裝備袋和水壺，腳上的靴子看上去比一般士兵大些，亞瑟猜那鞋碼是九號半或者十號。

美國人注意到亞瑟警覺的眼神：「聽不懂英語嗎？難道你是……避難的德國人？克勞特？」他直接用上那蹩腳的代稱，一隻手比劃起來。

「去你的德國人。」亞瑟終於忍不住翻了個白眼，用髒話贈給對方第一句親切問候。

「哇，長得斯斯文文的，嘴巴竟然這麼壞。」美國人先是一驚，立刻又笑，這次笑得露出整齊和還算白的牙齒，在偏棕膚色襯托下尤其顯眼。他濃金色的頭髮順著冷風揚起，藍眼睛在灰濛濛的天氣裡亮得如同刷上一層星光。

就算美國大兵的穿著都差不多，但是誰長得英俊誰難看這種事情，亞瑟還是能一眼分辨出來的。這傢伙確實有幾分自信……的資本。他在心裡默默評判。

「對著初次見面的陌生人喊『小孩』，這就是你們軍隊教授的禮儀？」英國人語氣嘲諷。

「唉？原來你是因為這個不高興啊。《禁止親善令》是這麼說的嘛，跟陌生的未成年人說話一律稱作『小孩』。」

「別鬼扯什麼『親善令』了，剛入伍的愣頭青才會把那玩意兒掛在嘴邊。」亞瑟不客氣地瞪著美國人，「我是你身後那棟醫院的醫護人員，不折不扣的、成年、英國男人！」

「咻——」美國人驚訝地吹了聲口哨，「你看起來可真小。」毫無愧疚。

「……」亞瑟內心一陣腹誹，又覺得在這種話題上跟眼前的陌生人辯論實在太過無聊，於是後退幾步，「如果沒什麼要緊事的話，我要走了。」

「唉？先別走。」大兵伸手拉住亞瑟的手臂，另一隻手的掌心向前一頓。在醫院工作接近半年，亞瑟多少能記住一些軍人常用的手語，那是讓人「停下」或者「冷靜，別怕」的意思。

「我看到你把糖果給了那兩個小孩，你真善良。叫住你就是想跟你說這個。」美國人說。

……啊。亞瑟的臉上泛起一陣紅暈。

他從來不覺得自己是什麼善良寬厚的人，先前的慷慨不過是一時心軟。這個陌生的美國人不但目睹全過程，還當面誠摯地讚美，這種直白讓他覺得彆扭又害羞。

「唔……也、也不是什麼特別的事。」他含糊地回答，不自在地捏住衣角，另一隻手把下滑的挎包重新往上提了提。

「給你！巧克力。」

……唉？

英國人把他綠色的大眼睛睜得更大，視線在那塊裹著黃色包裝紙的長方塊上來回遊移，上面的棕色印刷字體相當清晰：「美軍專用D口糧」。樸素得甚至能形容為老土的包裝，卻讓亞瑟忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。

他已經能想像出剝開包裝後那黑色塊體的氣味了，可可豆、牛奶混合砂糖的的甜味仿佛被施了魔法，能穿透那看上去粗糙不已的包裝。

英國人明顯動搖了。

在空軍基地的附屬醫院工作的好處之一，是醫護人員的伙食供給還算有保障。糧食配給制度對大多數成年英國男性來說堪稱苛刻，但亞瑟的食量一向很小，對份量也就沒有多少怨言，第一次親手領取配給食物的時候，他還驚訝于原來還能分到些培根一類的肉食。

不過亞瑟已經很長時間不吃肉了。在醫院見過的血肉太多，觸感和腥臭味總像是揮之不去，加上他的廚藝向來不佳，掌握不好烹飪技巧，索性就把肉都分給醫院裡胃口良好的醫生和護士姑娘們了。

亞瑟一般是這樣應對伙食的：把分到的馬鈴薯帶皮水煮，剁碎後跟奶油攪拌在一起，再吃幾小塊芝士，少量的茶葉沖開後放進牛奶，融進一顆方糖，就是他的一餐。跟幾年前在家中那棟莊園別墅裡過分講究的下午茶顯然是雲泥之別，但也算維持了基本的儀式感。

他唯一的遺憾是，配給的糖真的太少了。在他把自己那份糖拿到手之後，往往也會像今天這樣轉手就送給別人，有時是街上的婦人和兒童，有時是醫院裡苦苦呻吟的軍人，只希望在這凋零的季節裡給他們帶來一些撫慰。

而亞瑟原本是很喜歡甜食的。

美國人顯然注意到英國人眼神裡的猶豫，嘴角的弧度又往上推了些：「拿著，坐下來吃！」他不由分說地把巧克力往亞瑟手裡一塞，一屁股坐在腳邊的瓦礫堆上，掃了掃身邊的位置，然後朝亞瑟招手。

英國人握著那塊對他來說份量不容忽視的巧克力，躊躇片刻，才扭捏地挪到美國大兵身旁坐下：「我才、才不是被食物收買……」他徒勞地辯解。

美國人看上去對此毫不在意，藍眼睛裡滿是熱情：「放心吃吧。布蘭普頓還挺冷，這巧克力剛入口會有點硬哦，要含一會兒才會融化。」

這個美國佬可真是自來熟，說話粗聲粗氣，嗓門還大得驚人……卻不讓人覺得討厭。亞瑟心想，搓了搓手掌讓手指溫暖些才剝開巧克力的包裝，低頭嗅了嗅那讓人難以抗拒的香氣，放進嘴裡「啪嗒」咬下一小塊，也不咀嚼，就只是含著，讓融化的巧克力漿彌漫他的舌尖和口腔。

這樣的巧克力當然跟「精美」、「優質」之類的詞彙搭不上邊，亞瑟在過去曾享用過許多更好的食物、甚至更頂級的巧克力。

可是現在……現在是不一樣的。

甜味帶來的安撫不容小覷，英國人滿足得幾乎眯起眼睛。

美國人用手臂支著下巴看他，聲音歡快：「你吃東西的樣子，就像個小孩。」

亞瑟本想開口再次反駁這無聊論調，又擔心牙齒上沾著巧克力痕跡，只好暫時用不滿的眼神表示抗議。

美國大兵的視線把英國人從頭至腳掃了一遍，大方地朝他伸出手：「我是阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯。你好！」說完又笑，再次露出了整齊好看的牙齒。

亞瑟用舌頭舔了舔牙齒，確認沒有食物殘渣後才清了清嗓子：「你好，我是亞瑟.柯克蘭。」伸手握住對方厚實的手掌。

他可……真溫暖。

「我剛在大馬路上看到你們的車隊經過，你們難道是那支有名的陸軍空降部隊？」

「哈哈，你是說陸軍的101空降師嗎？那些傢伙確實厲害，我們航空隊的人很佩服他們哦。」

「原來你是飛行員啊。」

「嗯，第八航空隊第一師，我在第91轟炸機組。」

「頭銜？」

「這是要驗證身份嗎，長官？」阿爾弗雷德狡黠地朝亞瑟眨眨眼睛，「目前是平凡的一等兵。」

「呃……」亞瑟臉一紅，也覺得方才的態度不妥，他把手上剩下的半塊巧克力重新包好，小心翼翼地收進挎包，壓低聲音說：「也不用特地強調『平凡』……我知道美國兵的訓練很辛苦。」

「哈哈，大概跟你們英國的空軍差不多吧。」美國人聳聳肩，「聽說巴星玻恩基地的訓練很嚴格，我們還得學呢。」

亞瑟抬眼掃過阿爾弗雷德的臉，這個看起來舉止粗糙的美國青年真是奇怪，用詞粗糙卻不粗魯，身上像帶著陽光似的。他嘴上輕哼一聲：「倒是難得聽到厚臉皮的美國佬肯在英國人面前謙虛一回。」

這些從倫敦到劍橋郡隨處可見的美國大兵們總是吵吵鬧鬧，但並不是每個人都像阿爾弗雷德這樣開朗直爽。

亞瑟在醫院裡治療過的病患幾乎全是軍人，有美國人，也有英國人。重病患者通常交給醫生處理，輕傷則交由像他這樣的醫護人員來處理。

有些士兵的傷勢並不重，卻很長時間也無法順利出院。他們長時間地僵坐在病床上不動，常常眼神呆滯得像是靈魂被抽走似的。如果有人突然靠近他們身後，有些還會蹭地一下從床上彈起身怪叫起來，還有些則全身顫抖地縮進被單裡，甚至需要注射鎮靜劑才會安靜下來。

到晚上燈火管制的時候，因為既不能看書也不能交談，那些病人的動靜就顯得更加清晰。亞瑟只能躺在醫護人員房間的床褥上，睜大眼睛盯著天花板，耳邊全是他們充滿苦痛的呻吟和夢囈。天花板上有時會有一兩點水滴突然砸下來，準確無誤地落進他的眼眶，混著雜質的水滴刺得他眼睛發疼，他就只能翻過身，緊緊捂住眼睛，把被單裹得更緊，良久之後才能入睡。

「嗨，亞瑟？」

美國人的手在英國人揮動幾下，亞瑟才回過神來，他下意識地把手探向脖子上的掛墜，用力握了握：「抱歉……我走神了。」突然意識到面前這位自來熟的美國人已經直接用名字稱呼他了，偏偏語氣和態度還自然得不行。

「有什麼可道歉的！那個是你的護身符嗎？」阿爾弗雷德不清楚英國人內心的小糾結，他打量著亞瑟鎖骨位置的掛墜，藍眼睛裡寫滿好奇。

亞瑟突然覺得那神態有點像他曾經飼養過的金色巡迴犬，塊頭大又充滿熱情和好奇心，他抿起嘴角笑起來，把那掛墜取下來遞給美國人，後者順手接過。

那是一枚穿了孔的六便士硬幣，硬幣兩面分別印有維多利亞女王的頭像和不列顛女神的全身像，發行年份是1860年。

「這個護身符真好看，而且還很古老。」阿爾弗雷德摩挲著那枚硬幣的兩面，遞回給掛墜主人後真誠讚歎。

亞瑟羞澀地把掛墜重新戴上，清了清嗓子說：「我們英國人管這叫『幸運幣』，能為佩戴的人帶來好運氣。」

「『幸運幣』啊，我喜歡這個說法！」美國人直直地看著英國人的眼睛，「我們都需要好運氣。」

「……嗯。」亞瑟被那眼神看得一小陣心慌，不知該答些什麼，美國大兵就自發開啟下一輪話題：「亞瑟，你知道嗎，這是我第一次來英國哦！一下船就跳上軍隊的卡車，直接跑到這裡來了。」

「呵……」亞瑟小聲笑起來，「我還以為你們是從倫敦那邊調配過來的。那你之後可真的有大把事情需要學了。」

「說得沒錯，」阿爾弗雷德煞有其事地點頭，「比如說，上頭之前發的那本什麼『指引』根本就沒用嘛。」

「什麼『指引』？」

「哈哈，軍隊前兩年發行的刊物哦，叫做《英國入門指南》，教我們怎麼跟英國人打交道的。我在來的車上特地讀了幾遍，還吩咐同隊的傢伙們要遵守呢。」阿爾弗雷德望著亞瑟，一臉惋惜地摸摸下巴，「看來那時的情報已經不頂用了啊。」

再明顯不過的調侃。

英國青年臉上的體面微笑迅速瓦解，他皺起那對顯眼的金色粗眉毛，並瞪大眼睛：「你們美國人真是太無聊了！」


	2. Chapter 2




布蘭普頓的上空仿佛永遠沒有好天氣，有時剛顯出些藍天白雲，很快又被下一場霧或陰雲遮蔽。

冬季還沒有徹底結束，所謂的「三月呵，花與草正如春天的呼吸」只能是詩歌裡用來撫慰人心的不合時宜。

醫院最近的傷患比前陣子少了，一部分被轉移到倫敦附近那些設備更好的戰地醫院去，一部分則領了各自國家的榮譽勳章、帶著身或心的累累傷痕回國。隨著英國本土的戰事比先前緩和，報章頭條或電臺裡那些來自空襲和地雷爆炸的傷亡人員數字也在減少。

對於這樣的現實亞瑟說不清該作何感想。

醫院的運作和過去的每一天並沒有多少不同，接待傷患並治療，在躲不過的血腥和消毒藥水味和哭喊聲裡跟同僚交談，抱怨得最多的無外乎是時有時無的供暖。醫護人員和傷患有些時候只能在已經不那麼擁擠的樓層裡瑟瑟發抖，有些時候還得讓那些體溫高的人來把因為低溫而發硬的血漿捂暖了融化。

如果要說和過去最大的不同，那必然是最近到來的那批美國兵了。

據說巴星玻恩空軍基地還在調整住宿編排，新來的美國第八航空隊暫時就把臨時營地挪到空軍基地附屬醫院旁邊，等基地分配好空間再拆掉帳篷搬過去。

美國大兵的動手能力一向迅捷，卡車轟隆轟隆地來回，士兵們跑前跑後，不到半天就把那些有著A字尖頂的卡其色寬敞大帳篷都架了起來。從醫院的窗臺往下看，像摞在一起的軍糧包裝盒。除此以外，人口突然增加也讓整個小鎮比先前熱鬧不少。

英國人的熱鬧是間歇式的，除去難得的遊行或集會，通常隱藏在傍晚之後的餐館和酒吧裡；而美國人的熱鬧是毫不隱藏的，隨時隨地都可進行，士兵們在帳篷外的石塊上一坐，大聲聊天說笑話或交換香煙，從帳篷附近走過連他們吃飯和洗澡的動靜都能盡數入耳，實實在在的吵鬧。

然而吵鬧歸吵鬧，對他們的到來亞瑟也沒辦法說不高興。

受天氣的影響，英國軍方的物資運輸不比冬天好多少。前陣子因為醫院裡的繃帶全部消耗乾淨，在不能對病患傷口置之不理的情況下，他們只能咬咬牙剪掉幾條醫護人員的床單勉強應付，下場是把幾個向來身體強壯的傢伙都凍得夠嗆。

而這批大兵一到就立刻消除了這個憂慮，突突突地顛簸在路上的卡車不但拉來軍營用的物資，也給醫院捎來半車的繃帶和棉花，數量甚至比去年冬天的物資援助更加慷慨；除此之外還有幾大包抵禦寒冷的大衣，以及最最重要的幾盒嗎啡、藥物和剪刀；甚至還有一箱額外的新鮮血漿，據說是第八航空隊裡最身強力壯的小伙子們當場捐獻的。

聽負責運輸和清點的美國士兵這樣解說時，亞瑟就忍不住想起前陣子遇上的那個名為阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯的美國大兵。那個健談又強壯的美國小伙，不知是不是也在這獻血的名單裡呢。

總而言之，物資補給無疑讓醫院的工作人員鼓起了士氣。糟糕的天氣、味道不怎麼樣的伙食和不穩定的暖氣供應都成了牢騷裡夾帶的幾句笑話，人們的神情不再像過去那般灰暗。

突然變得融和的工作氣氛讓亞瑟隱隱地不安，他不確定自己是不是唯一跟這氣氛格格不入的一員。對於這些前仆後繼投入戰爭的軍人以及這場戰爭本身，他自始自終都只抱有負面情緒，絲毫樂觀不起來。

空軍基地裡每天都有上百名空軍駕駛著他們熟練或不熟練的大飛行器飛上藍天，這些士兵大多來自美國和英國，還有加拿大、印度、新西蘭、澳大利亞，等等。

他們來自各個軍種，硬要找唯一共通點，是必須遵守每一道來自上面的命令，忠誠地投入演練和戰場。

在陸地上作戰會被炸成屍體碎塊，在海洋上則可能被魚雷送進水底最終葬身魚腹，然而空軍又能好到哪裡去呢？龐大的金屬飛行器在空中支離破碎，高溫灼燒後的人體在火球裡化成灰燼。

什麼遺物和遺書，精緻的榮譽勳章和表彰會都不過是象徵場面和漂亮話，對死去的靈魂來說也許價值還不如軍部囑咐他們買的那一張最高賠償金額幾千英鎊的人壽保險單。

如此比較的話，在醫院裡看到的那些能被完整或不完整地送來的人似乎都顯得沒那麼不幸了。至少他們是完整的，意識清醒，甚至還能口吐髒話，相當一部分人有康復的機會——在醫療物資充足的前提下。

亞瑟想這些事的時候通常面無表情，應該說在醫院的大多數時候他看上去都像是面無表情。醫院裡的同僚對這位半年前自倫敦到來的「高學歷的城市人」既不特別熱絡也不特別冷淡，負責帶他的道爾森醫生對他很友善也有耐心，但也僅止於共同救治病患的工作來往。

至於友情，甚至……愛情，對不好交際的亞瑟來說就更遙遠了。無論是在空軍基地，還是這所附屬醫院，人員總是來來往往，不跟特定的人有直接合作或關聯的話，短時間內誰跟誰都未必有機會再碰上。而亞瑟早就明白，這世上有些人他永遠都碰不上了。

對這樣寡淡的交際亞瑟是心存慶倖的。這樣的時代，這樣的國家，這樣的環境，他無意跟誰建立過分親密的關係。

那能有什麼意義呢，生死和離別都可能發生在一瞬間，太多情感累積最終只會拖垮正常人的心智。

—

因此這個大中午，看到那道他能立刻辨認出身份的身影衝進醫院時，亞瑟.柯克蘭無疑是詫異的，甚至表現出超出以往的情緒反應。

距離他上一次和阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯交談大概已經過去兩周，美軍第八航空隊早就集體遷進了皇家空軍巴星玻恩基地。

阿爾弗雷德的身影讓英國人感到一陣慌亂，突然出現在戰地醫院的美國軍人通常可沒有什麼好遭遇或好下場。

美國青年肩上扛著另一名似乎陷入昏迷的士兵，他的頭髮和衣服髒亂像剛從戰壕裡爬出來似的，神情焦慮的臉上覆蓋著一層土。他站在樓梯口轉了圈，似乎找不准該跟誰搭話，乾脆在自帶回音的樓梯口高喊：「嗨，醫生，護士！我們這邊有人踩到地雷了！」

亞瑟多少有了心理準備，但聽到樓層過道裡那大嗓門依舊一震。他皺著眉頭跟幾位同僚一同邁開腳步朝美國人跑去。

阿爾弗雷德很快就在人群裡發現了亞瑟的身影，他眼底閃過一絲光亮，但肩上架著的那位傷患明顯帶給他更多緊張。

他把傷患放在醫護人員推來的擔架床上，一把抓過亞瑟的手臂，清醒地敘述傷情：「我幫他做了按壓止血，但碎片還沒取出來，還有，他在路上嘔吐過一次。」

亞瑟正要開口，道爾森醫生先走上來打斷他們：「這個傷患我來負責，柯克蘭，你來處理一下他吧。」醫生朝亞瑟使了個眼色。

「唉？」阿爾弗雷德一愣，迷惑地朝亞瑟眨眨眼睛。

亞瑟嘆口氣，指著對方上臂那片滲出外套的血跡：「你也受傷了，在流血。」

亞瑟用鑷子把傷口裡的金屬碎片小心地夾出來，阿爾弗雷德沒吭聲，連眼睛都沒眨一下。鑷子帶出的幾滴鮮紅液體直接落在他卡其色的軍服褲上，格外刺眼。

英國人把傷口附近的位置輕壓住，接著用大塊沾了酒精的棉花再次擦洗傷口，這次美國人明顯倒吸了口氣。

讓你小子裝硬漢。英國人故意咂舌，內心莫名地一陣得意。他熟練地給那面積不大的傷口上藥，嚴實地纏上紗布並紮成結，才讓在冷空氣中裸著粗壯手臂並起了不少雞皮疙瘩的美國人把外套重新穿上。

阿爾弗雷德抬手整理衣領：「以前用硫磺粉蓋傷口都沒什麼感覺，原來用酒精擦傷口這麼辣啊。」

亞瑟朝他翻了個白眼：「說什麼蠢話。硫磺粉只是應急措施罷了，不好好清理傷口的話是要感染的。」

美國人看著英國人的表情，一臉玩味，他用手指敲了敲亞瑟的手背表示感謝：「我不懂那麼多，一般都是交給醫療兵處理嘛。」

這傢伙真是神經粗大得不知該怎麼形容。英國人心裡腹誹，盯著對方粗糙並曬得略呈深色的手，又把視線移回自己的手上。

鮮有機會接觸陽光的後果是亞瑟的膚色一直偏慘白，手背也不例外，他對此是頗為不滿的。蒼白的膚色只襯得指甲裡殘留的深色痕跡更明顯，那些源自乾涸的血跡或藥水的色素沉著已經很長時間都洗不乾淨了。

「這樣就行了吧？」美國人在他面前揮揮手，把英國人從神遊裡跩回來。

亞瑟條件反射地點點頭，一轉念，又問：「既然手臂負了傷，那需要我幫你請個假嗎，大兵？說不定能讓你在醫院休息一天。」語氣裡是幾分調侃。

「哈哈，這種機會就留給其他人吧。」阿爾弗雷德摁了摁傷口部位，挑挑眉毛，然後站起身掄動了一圈手臂，看上去確實已經沒有大礙。

英國人目瞪口呆地看著面前的大兵：「你……簡直像頭蠻牛。」

美國人也睜大眼睛看他：「哇，亞瑟你真厲害！『蠻牛』可是我的綽號哦。」

亞瑟一時語塞，沉默片刻後才站起身望著美國人：「明明剛剛才受過傷，你怎麼還能這樣……有精神呢。」這傢伙到底有多樂觀，戰友和自己都被地雷炸傷，難道不會覺得沮喪或受挫嗎。

「嗯？只是小傷而已嘛，」阿爾弗雷德咧著嘴角笑，「沒有少掉胳膊或者腿，之後照樣能開著飛機上天，已經很好啦。」

那上揚的眉毛和笑容在這灰濛濛的天氣和醫院裡實在過於扎眼，亞瑟的心隱隱刺痛起來，他用力咬了咬嘴唇。

「而且因此再見到你，我很高興哦！」美國小伙子凝視著英國青年，藍眼睛裡毫不掩飾笑意，「亞瑟，有你在真好。」

「……哈？」對方莫名其妙的話語讓英國人的耳朵瞬間熱了起來，他慌張地後退一大步，差點把身後的凳子帶翻。

阿爾弗雷德敏捷地彎腰並伸手穩住那把凳子：「說起來，為什麼剛才醫生沒讓你來治療我的同伴呢？我覺得你的手法比我們的醫療兵還好。」

這話題來得突然，但明顯緩解了亞瑟的尷尬，他咕噥著回答：「……我不是醫護專業出身的。」

「哦，我們當兵的也不是都來自西點軍校啊。」

亞瑟心想軍人和醫護人員哪有什麼可比性，但還是禮貌地補充：「……我視力不算太好。」

「是嗎？你看起來不像近視唉。」美國人湊過來，身上那股泥土味混著淡淡的血腥味直接竄進英國人的鼻腔，「那靠這麼近能看得清嗎？」

「……你別突然靠過來！」亞瑟小聲驚呼著往後退開。這個人到底是怎麼回事！儘管他並不討厭美國人，也不討厭對方身上的氣味，但美國人對距離的毫無意識還是讓他異常尷尬。

「哈哈，幹嘛這麼慌張，莫非你在說謊？」阿爾弗雷德摸摸下巴，直接下了結論。

儘管亞瑟自認先前的反應跟謊言無關……但他的確沒有告訴阿爾弗雷德實情。謊言就這樣貿然被拆穿讓他瞬間有些沮喪。

他的視線來回遊移，在深呼吸幾下後才小聲嘟嚷：「……你這傢伙真是機警得讓人討厭。」

「我是軍人嘛。」對方扔過來一個沒有多少邏輯關聯的回答，饒有興致地等著他開口。

「前幾個月……醫院這邊接待過幾個德國人。」

「俘虜？」

「嗯……之後會被押回去審訊的。」亞瑟的語速很慢，仿佛在述說並不光彩的過往，「我幫其中一個治過傷後，送給他食物和一本書。」

「你們是用什麼語言交談的？」

亞瑟沒想到美國人的關注點居然在此，他遲疑著回答：「我懂一些德語。」

「真厲害，」阿爾弗雷德的語氣頗為真誠，「我碰到那些克勞茲，都只能靠大喊大叫和手語溝通。」

你也知道你那嗓門稱得上『大喊大叫』啊。亞瑟想著抿了抿嘴角，強行壓住笑意：「總之……那已經違反醫院規定了，所以之後就一直……」他原本想說『打雜』，想了想又改口，「一直只做助手的工作。」

「原來醫院裡也有這麼多規矩啊，還以為軍隊已經夠麻煩了，」阿爾弗雷德很是惋惜地嘆口氣，「不過你還是留在這裡工作呢，明明可以去更安全的地方的。」

來自外人的真誠讚美讓英國人很是不好意思，他轉頭看了看周圍各自忙碌或漠然的人群，沒有人在留意他們，才臉紅著回答：「總有些……只有我能做的事情。空軍基地那邊偶爾也會讓我過去幫忙翻譯。」

這回他說的都是真話。

—

在阿爾弗雷德把受傷的戰友安置好後，亞瑟主動提出把對方送到門口。事實上附屬醫院的醫護人員並沒有這樣的義務，他大可不必那樣做，亞瑟自己也說不清為什麼想這樣做……大概，大概因為阿爾弗雷德是個很不錯的交談和傾聽對象吧。

「你入伍很長時間了嗎？」

「一年左右吧。」

「……為什麼要加入軍隊呢，」亞瑟跟在阿爾弗雷德身側一起走下樓梯，瞥了眼美國人的體格，「你應該還有很多可以選的工作吧。軍人……又不是最佳選擇。」

「體力強度跟在老家農場幫人幹活差不多啦。而且在軍隊有收入，又有休息日，每天都有飯吃，也不用擔心收成問題。」

這思路未免太過簡單粗暴。亞瑟咂了咂舌，語氣也刻薄起來：「這些可都是冒著生命風險換來的。你家人都不擔心嗎？」

「咦，我沒說過嗎？我沒有家人，」美國人顯然不介意英國人的態度，「所以沒什麼牽掛。」

阿爾弗雷德的語氣太坦然，反倒讓亞瑟感到一絲愧疚。

「比起其他部隊，我們航空隊現在的待遇已經算好啦。」美國人接著說，「在德國前線那些就挺慘的，指揮部的供應不足，車又走不遠，只能苦苦等著我們空投和掩護。有時會覺得跟他們不在一個世界。」

「……？」亞瑟疑惑地看他。

「在空軍基地裡還能看電影，聽到底片在投影儀裡那種滴溜溜的聲音感覺很新奇呢。在我老家很少看電影的。還有就是，最近每天都可以洗澡。」美國人不好意思地摸了摸頭。

亞瑟撲哧一聲笑出來，見美國人也回以微笑，他趕緊清清嗓子：「……是挺乾淨的。」

「嘿嘿，」美國人用手指刮了下鼻尖，「在地面上活動也比以前放心，雖然也會遇到今天那種地雷襲擊，但不用像以前訓練的時候那樣挖戰壕和狐狸洞，窩在裡面手腳根本伸不開，連鞋襪都被雪水浸得濕漉漉的，整天有人凍傷。所以現在真的很好了。」

阿爾弗雷德對自己的出身和經歷並不隱瞞，然而這樣的坦然和開朗更讓亞瑟覺得彆扭。

他當然知道投入這場戰爭裡的士兵都有他們各自的理由，但他實在難以理解眼前這傢伙怎麼能那樣……身上仿佛沒有一絲陰雲似的。像是布蘭普頓冬季裡難得冒頭的太陽光芒，晃眼得不真實。這種明亮竟讓亞瑟生出一種刺痛感，仿佛心臟上有十萬隻螞蟻同時在啃食一般。

他在醫院門口站定，壓低聲音，語氣不太友善：「既然你沒有家人，那你是為了什麼而戰鬥呢？」

「唉？」阿爾弗雷德也停下腳步，看著眼前瘦瘦小小的英國青年突然陰沉下來的臉，面露不解。

「……別說是『為了國家』這種假惺惺的漂亮話。」

美國人沉思片刻，說：「『為偉大而神聖的行動。』艾森豪爾將軍說的。類似那樣的感情吧。」他語氣認真。

「而我們的政府高官們卻坐在富麗堂皇的大廳裡，喝著酒浪費大量食物，與將軍們高談闊論，把我們的命運拿捏在他們的鼓掌之間？」英國人仰起下巴，臉上的神情和語氣都帶著挑釁。他明知自己此刻的表現毫無風度可言，明知美國大兵並沒有做錯任何事，但卻無法阻止激烈的言辭隨著嘴唇一張一合宣洩而出。

「亞瑟，你還挺憤世嫉俗的。」阿爾弗雷德卻絲毫沒有生氣的意思，只是意外地看著把伶牙俐齒發揮到極致的英國人，反問，「你自己不就在附屬醫院工作嗎？你也在為這場戰爭付出啊。」

「……哼。」亞瑟一愣，悻悻然低下頭，不屑地哼了聲，「我的國家早就淪為戰場……我們大部分人根本沒有其他能去的地方。但你們美國人不一樣！聽著政府宣傳機器把軍人們描繪成英雄，於是就熱血方剛地入伍，千里迢迢地跑到歐洲大陸來，真覺得這是在拯救我們這些可憐的、被納粹折磨的受難國嗎？」

阿爾弗雷德搖搖頭：「我沒想過什麼『拯救』。但是誰也逃不過這場戰爭，就當是為了老家的朋友、鄰居，照顧我長大的孤兒院的人們，還有那家好吃的豬肋排店的大爺，還有軍隊裡那些傢伙們。為了這些人來戰鬥，就夠了。」

美國人回應他那些無端的、無禮的刻薄言語的態度是那樣真誠，以致亞瑟瞬間萎靡下來，心中的羞愧一點點擴散開來，方才的舉動實在是幼稚並且……醜陋。他局促地把藏在白大褂裡的手握緊又鬆開。

阿爾弗雷德明顯注意到英國人的不安，大方地拍拍他的肩膀：「來到歐洲之後，我親眼見到很多悲慘的景象，人們不應該為那些暴行買單。如果我們這些『熱血方剛』的傢伙至少能讓這裡的戰火不那麼慘，能讓更多人不用死，那這件事就值得。」說完突然不好意思地撓了撓鼻尖。

亞瑟垂著眼睛，肩膀縮了起來，許久後才擠出一句：「……抱歉。」

「為什麼要道歉？」阿爾弗雷德又笑起來，「你的想法也沒錯啊。跟『政府』沒什麼關係，我的行動都是為了我重視的人們，為了能守護家園。」

亞瑟抬起頭看美國人的笑臉。阿爾弗雷德雖然舉止大咧咧的，說話用詞也粗糙，卻有著一顆不計較得失的、包容的心。可我呢，我又算什麼。

他想起前陣子自家兄長從蘇格蘭寄來的書信，半篇文字用來嘲諷他的天真和偽善，另外半篇則斥責他丟下家族名譽的行為是如何地不負責任。

以及大半年前放棄在倫敦升讀研修生的機會、貿然報名前來劍橋郡的空軍基地附屬醫院時，葡萄牙友人那擔憂的面容仍歷歷在目。他說亞瑟你纖細感性的性格並不適合近距離地接觸戰場，那裡會把人的意志摧毀殆盡。

亞瑟自認為沒有脆弱到能被輕易摧毀，卻不得不承認，這半年的經歷只讓他學會忍受更多的艱難，讓他愈發麻木，絲毫沒有能磨平他性格裡最尖銳最不堪的部分。像方才那樣對著無辜的美國大兵說些惡劣言語，早不是能用『沒有教養』來定義的程度了。

我投入這場戰爭的目的是什麼，是源自善良？偉大？愛人助人之心？什麼都不是。從一開始就只是想逃離。逃離家族的束縛，逃離仗著家裡的財富和身份以為能和這世界這現實切割的自己，那個不知所謂的、懦弱的自己。結果還是什麼都沒有改變。

亞瑟覺得阿爾弗雷德有著一種完全不受這大環境干擾似的氣場，明亮得像個太陽，簡單的表情和言語都像能給其他人送去光芒——也更襯托出他自己的刻薄和不堪。

有家世又如何，受過學問教育又如何，他的人格根本比不上眼前這個農場出身的美國大兵。

這樣的劣等感讓亞瑟覺得難受極了，一股莫名的委屈在胸腔翻攪，攪得他眼眶泛紅：「真的……抱歉。」

「你們英國人喜歡道歉嗎？根本沒什麼啊。」阿爾弗雷德上挑的眉毛擰出疑惑的弧度，他略略彎腰，視線跟英國人持平，「到現在一切都很好。你看，我還認識了你，你是我的朋友，我也該守護你的。」

「朋友……」亞瑟小聲地重複著，咬著嘴唇硬把眼角那點淚花擠掉，才又開口，「我……到去年為止都在倫敦上大學。」

「大學生嗎？」阿爾弗雷德的語調歡快起來，「怪不得你說話那麼文雅，聲音也很好聽！」

這個美國人真的神經粗大到難以置信！明明幾分鐘前才被自己用刻薄的言語嘲諷，卻絲毫不放在心上，還反過來稱讚他……這想法讓亞瑟心裡湧上一陣突如其來的羞澀，他只能別開視線，用言語來轉移注意力：「我是文學院的學生，去年秋天才到布蘭普頓這裡來。關於醫療的知識……都是從那時候開始學的。」

「真厲害！文學院聽起來好深奧，那你平常應該看很多書吧。」

「最近的話比較少，沒有那麼多資源……讀報紙比較多。」

「我偶爾也看，」阿爾弗雷德從外套口袋掏出份壓得發皺的小刊物，「軍隊裡發的，但不是全部字都認識，也看其他人帶的漫畫。」

亞瑟瞄了眼那份《洋基人》，說：「我一般讀《每日鏡報》，那上面本地和國際的資訊更多些。」

美國人似乎對亞瑟終於願意談論自己的經歷感到高興，說話時加大了手臂揮動的幅度：「我很羡慕學問豐富的人哦，而且你還那麼年輕。」

「23歲哪裡年輕了……」亞瑟翻了個白眼。

美國人略一停頓，隨即吹了聲口哨：「對哦。這樣算起來你比我還大四歲呢。」

這回換成英國人驚訝地瞪大眼，雖然早知道面前這位美國青年的年紀不大，然而19歲這樣的數字依然超乎他的預料。這美國人的肌肉和體格，到底是吃什麼長大的……想起之前還被對方戲稱為「小孩」，亞瑟心裡一陣酸溜溜的。

「啊，太可惜了。」美國人突然嘆了口氣。

「可惜什麼？」

「可惜這次我身上沒帶巧克力，你特地給我治傷呢。」

亞瑟瞬間覺得又好氣又好笑，他哼了聲：「這是我的職責！誰會在這種時候在乎食物啊。」

「我在乎啊。」美國人盯著亞瑟的眼睛回答，「我喜歡看你吃巧克力時的樣子嘛。」

言語直白得讓亞瑟再次愣在原地。

「還有剛才在樓上——就樓道口那個地方，」阿爾弗雷德的手臂又比劃起來，「在人群裡看到你的那個時候，我真的很高興。」

「笨蛋……那有什麼值得高興的。」

「嗯？感覺你像帶著一層光，我一下子就看到你哦，你像一棵金黃色的小花。」

「……別用那種奇怪的比喻來形容一個成年男人。」

「哈哈。」

這樣的對話內容真是太奇怪了。奇怪得亞瑟的臉止不住泛起一陣粉紅。他沒好意思直視美國人的視線，而是垂下了翡翠綠的眼睛：「那就……下次。」

「嗯？」

「下次……再給我帶巧克力吧。」亞瑟抿了抿嘴唇，他不確定現在的自己是什麼表情，只覺得臉頰和耳朵都在發燙。

「好！」美國大兵的眼睛一亮，應答聲大得把醫院門口附近的視線都招了過來。

亞瑟趕緊伸手捂住美國人的嘴巴，明顯感到那傢伙的嘴角在自己掌心下方揚了起來。

「還有，下次……別帶著傷來了。」英國人小聲嘀咕。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

倘若這世間真的存在地獄，這裡應是連接地獄入口的景象。

天空中是層層疊疊的雲，深色或是更深色的。

百米開外的那棟飛機庫房一場大火正在燃燒，橙紅色的火焰像隨時能竄向空中與烏雲粘著成一片。幾根電線在風中搖曳，彷彿在試圖把人們的視線從不時傳來的爆破聲和煙霧中轉移開來。另一棟火勢剛被撲滅的庫房仍在冒著滾滾濃煙，零星的火焰不時閃起又熄滅。

士兵們抄起長長的水管，還有些邊呼喝邊提著水桶朝庫房奔去，軍靴淌過水窪發出「啪嘰啪嘰」的聲響，不時有人抬著傷患與他們逆著方向行走。

那些紅色的火光落在英國人翡翠綠的瞳孔裡，一跳一跳的，把他的眼睛和仰起的臉頰照得發紅發亮，他站在原地幾乎移不開腳步。

這裡與地獄無關，這不過是皇家空軍巴星玻恩基地的南邊角落。

「又找到幾個傷患了！」

「趕緊救人！」

人們焦慮的呼喊把亞瑟從失神中拉了回來，他立刻轉身從後方的救護車裡抄下自己的大挎包，接著腳步匆匆地朝火勢剛被撲滅的那棟機庫跑去。

爆炸和衝擊波帶來的傷害顯而易見，機庫裡的玻璃大都碎裂，成片煙霧和塵埃揚在空氣中，連呼吸都變得艱難。

傷勢嚴重的士兵已被送到空軍基地的醫療室和附屬醫院派來的救護車，地板上是他們淌下的過於顯眼的血跡；傷勢較輕的士兵則慢慢扶著牆壁往外走，濃煙在那些年輕的惶恐的臉上熏出一塊塊黑污。

亞瑟定了定神，用袖口捂住被熏得刺痛的鼻腔和嘴巴，跑到離自己最近的士兵身旁，快速檢查傷勢後判斷對方仍然可以走動，便攙扶著他往停泊在外頭的救護車走去。

他在機庫和救護車之間來回跑了幾趟，等機庫裡的傷患都清空後，才跳上最後一趟救護車。救護車駛向安置傷患的那棟建築，卻在門口被負責看守的英國士兵攔下：「很抱歉，請到那邊美國人搭的臨時帳篷去吧。這棟樓已經滿員了。」

亞瑟看著士兵為難的表情，跟駕駛救護車的同僚一叮囑，立即把車掉了頭，朝指定的美軍帳篷開去。

把大部分的傷患分流給醫生負責後，亞瑟鑽進其中一頂帳篷。臨時搭建起來的帳篷算得上寬敞，但設備終究簡陋，只放置著幾張可以安置傷患的擔架床和大的儲物箱。三、四位受了輕傷的士兵坐在那些箱子上，相互幫忙做些簡單急救處理。

看到這景象，亞瑟立即拿出挎包裡的酒精和紗布分給他們，換來大兵們感激裡夾雜牽強的笑。他蹲下身，正要幫面前那名大腿受傷的士兵處理傷口，門口突然衝進來個人，看模樣應該是個通訊兵：「醫生在嗎？這裡有個傷患需要緊急處理！」看著身穿白大褂的亞瑟時通訊兵顯然松了口氣，他招呼身後的人抬進來一個擔架。

這已經不是適合開口解釋「對不起，我並不是醫生」的場合了，亞瑟從挎包裡翻出醫用手套飛快地套上，吩咐士兵們把傷患平移到離帳篷口最近的擔架床上。

受傷的士兵看上去很強壯，20歲左右模樣，棕色的頭髮和軍服被血粘成厚厚的一團，身體抽搐得像剛從河裡撈出來的蝦一樣，嘴上喃喃說著胡話：「醫生……這裡冷……我、我、要死了嗎……」

亞瑟皺著眉頭快速地搜尋出血口。傷口在大腿，仍在滋滋地冒血，周圍的肌肉組織糊成一片以至於無法確定是否金屬碎片擊中了大動脈。旁邊有包紮好傷口的士兵上來，跟亞瑟一起用橡膠繩圈把傷患大腿離盆腔最近的位置束起，另一位把他還在扭動的上身掰開來。

亞瑟彎下腰，在傷患的脖子上注射了一劑嗎啡，那具抽搐的軀體逐漸平復下來，接著他彎下腰，手指用力伸進那腿上的洞口探找大動脈試圖止血，一邊大聲朝那士兵喊：「堅持住！看著我。來，看著我！」

那士兵眼球朝上動了動，像在回應英國人的呼喊似地喊了聲「呵！」接著張大嘴巴兩眼一翻，就沒有動靜了，有混著黑色塵土的唾液從他的嘴角淌下。

亞瑟手上的動作瞬間停了下來，一口氣憋在胸腔，他慢慢直起腰。周圍的士兵低聲嘆氣，有人撩開帳篷的簾子朝外招呼人手。

亞瑟的視線長時間地停留在那士兵的臉上。他到現在才發現那士兵有一雙天藍色的眼睛，失去焦點地大睜，瞳孔被帳篷裡的燈照得半透明。

他摘下手套，往後踉蹌了幾步，愣愣地癱坐在角落的物資箱上。

「亞瑟！原來你真的在這裡！」

阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯大聲喊著他的名字衝進帳篷的時候，那頭標誌性的濃金色頭髮油膩膩地粘在汗濕的額頭上，臉上還沾著幾點黑漆漆的機油。

亞瑟木然地抬起眼睛望著對方焦慮的神情，他應該應答的，可一時之間竟發不出任何聲音。

「我在醫院給的人員清單裡看到你的名字，在附近找了好久。」注意到擔架床上滿身血污的屍體和亞瑟身上花了的白大褂，阿爾弗雷德安靜下來。

他跺了跺靴子上的泥，用力地抹掉臉上的汗，走到亞瑟面前站定：「你還好嗎？」說完伸手拍英國人的肩膀。

他們都是每天接觸活的肉體和死的屍塊的人，小別重逢後見到彼此滿身髒污的模樣也再稀疏平常不過。但此時的亞瑟卻只是沉默地看著美國人挽起了袖口的手臂。

擔架床上那名士兵也是這樣，骨骼和肌肉發達，看上去很強壯似的。然而從被受傷到被發現到死去不過十幾分鐘的光景，連在擔架床上掙扎和抽搐也只是持續幾分鐘的事而已，然後他就死了。好像他的生命就短暫得只有亞瑟目睹過的那麼幾分鐘似的。

死亡是這裡的主旋律。每天都有士兵甚至無辜平民在醫院裡死去，還有更多更多的人們，則在離醫院更遙遠的陸地和海洋和天空中死去。

真正近距離地看著人們死去是從半年前開始的，起初亞瑟還會為每個傷患的離世默默垂淚，再久一些，就漸漸哭不出來了。

他依然會為死者難過，對傷者付出憐憫，甚至連那位被俘虜了的銀髮的德國士兵，他也不忍心在對方咧開嘴角朝他道謝的時候高聲斥責來宣示敵我立場，反而在夜深人靜的時候偷偷給對方塞了些食物和止痛藥，還因此遭到醫院的警告處分，被同僚私下裡議論。

在那之後他就更少與人交談了。

給予治療成了義務和本能反應，他幫忙抬擔架、給病人包紮、輸液、分配藥物，所有人在他眼裡都沒有差別了。他唯一的目標只有儘量多救活幾個人，即便傷患仍在源源不絕地出現而這樣的生活也許看不到盡頭，他也只能想著，能多救活幾個就好。

每日每日的重複讓他不曾去設想，如果死去的是他熟悉並感到親近的人，自己會有什麼反應。甚至在面前這個正憂慮地望著自己的美國人出現之前，他都不曾有設想這種問題的思緒。

然而現在胸腔裡翻攪的那股疼痛卻如此真實。亞瑟用力咬住嘴唇。

如果死在他面前、死在他手中的人就是阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯，這個明明比自己年紀小、喜歡得意地喊自己「小孩」，笑得像陽光一樣的美國青年的話，他會是什麼反應，他該是什麼反應。

「亞瑟，你沒事吧。」阿爾弗雷德再次輕拍亞瑟的肩膀。

英國人蹭地站起身，用力地拽住美國人軍服外套的衣領。儘管身高和體格都處於劣勢，他仍然仰著下巴，雙手攥得死緊，大聲質問：「到底為什麼要來送死？！你們這些自高自大的美國人，到底在逞什麼英雄？！就算是為了重要的人，也還有很多其他的方式能代替不是嗎！」他的雙眼噙滿淚水，眼裡卻如同被火焰覆蓋。

到底是為什麼。這樣的代價值得嗎。

阿爾弗雷德任由英國人拽住他的衣領，並不退卻，反倒把身體低下一些，和英國人的視線保持平行。

亞瑟的內心亂成一團：「我聽到他們說那個起火的飛機庫是美軍轟炸機專用，真擔心你就在那裡面！如果被送進來的人是你，甚至、甚至你連被醫治的機會都沒有就已經死去！只是那一刹那間的念頭……就已經叫我害怕！」

又來了，又是這樣，忍不住就在這傢伙面前把內心深處的想法傾倒而出。我本來不是這樣的，我應該是更冷靜更理性的，我本來是沒有這些牽掛的。

亞瑟知道此時自己的話語既自私又莫名其妙，卻無法停下心中的痛楚和苦悶。蓄滿眼眶的淚水不斷從他的臉上淌下，而阿爾弗雷德就只是直視著他，那誠摯的眼神讓他心痛。他小聲抽泣著，逐漸鬆開雙手的力度。

「我們不是來送死的，我們是來結束這場戰爭的。」美國人的雙手飛快地握住亞瑟鬆開的手腕，聲音比往常更小、卻更加低沉。

「是啊……」亞瑟低下頭冷笑，「是啊，結果呢？美國的英國的士兵都死了。你們的總統說讓美國聯合英國一定能取得戰爭的勝利，然後連他也死了。」

美國人沉默片刻，慢慢鬆開英國人的手腕：「所有人都會死的，總統也不例外。但之後會有其他人代替他。」

亞瑟從阿爾弗雷德的聲音裡聽出一絲悲傷，他抬眼看美國人，對方的表情依然平靜：「你……為什麼總能這樣……一副遊刃有餘、毫無污點的模樣！」

「你在說什麼呢，」美國人的眼神黯淡下來，他用力閉上眼睛再睜開，伸出右手拉住亞瑟，這次他直接握住英國人的手掌，「從我入伍，到踏上戰場的那一刻開始，我就全身上下都是污點了。」

亞瑟一刹那呆住了。

他以為阿爾弗雷德總是堅強，總有保持樂觀和開朗的底氣。但他眼前所見並不是那樣的，至少這是他第一次看到一向笑容滿面的美國大兵的肅穆神情，他藍色的眼睛仿佛深不見底的海水。

「你才是沒有污點的人，亞瑟。」美國人凝視著英國人的眼睛，「你是那樣地為其他人拼盡全力、那樣地善良、堅強……雖然有時候鬧彆扭，嘴巴還有點壞。」他說著微笑起來。

「你、你……」

阿爾弗雷德的眼神變得比先前更溫柔，他朝亞瑟又貼近半步，張開手臂攬住他的肩膀。亞瑟的額頭被輕輕按在美國人的肩膀上，那是火藥和柴油的氣味，混著與英國的天氣不相符的溫暖氣息。

「你已經做得很好了，小孩。」美國人粗糙的掌心揉著他的頭髮。

英國人繃緊的嘴唇終於鬆開來，他覺得自己應該強忍聲音不要再干擾周圍那些不明所以的傷患，但阿爾弗雷德的動作卻讓他無暇再顧慮。他先是抽泣，接著嗚嗚地哭出聲來，淚水洶湧地落下，迅速把對方外套肩膀的部位濡濕了一大片。

亞瑟以為自己早就堅韌到不會輕易掉眼淚了。

阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯，這個總是吵鬧開朗卻又溫柔的美國人就這樣擅自拆掉他心中的城牆，卸下他假裝冷漠的面具，讓他的懦弱無處遁形。

亞瑟的手指緊緊揪住美國人軍服外套背上的布料，阿爾弗雷德低下頭在他耳邊說：「乖，沒事的。」仿佛真把他當成了無助的小孩。

—

亞瑟.柯克蘭覺得在自己不長不短的23年人生閱歷裡，應該很難找出比20分鐘前更讓人感到羞恥的事件了。

他的情緒已經平復下來。儘管眼角還有哭過的痕跡，但先前的苦悶早就宣洩乾淨，他此時已經因為自己的失控而陷入更深的懊惱之中。他不安分地動了動上身，不時心虛地抬眼瞄著坐在他身旁物資箱上的美國人。

空軍基地裡的大兵們對剛才發生的事似乎興趣不大，大概因為跟阿爾弗雷德不在同個作戰單位、且又剛目睹同僚去世，即便不慎看到英國醫生抱著美國兵大哭一場，幾位傷患也只是交換過複雜眼神，沒有更多的反應。

而阿爾弗雷德看上去也不介意先前那場小風波。在亞瑟平靜下來後，他就從隨身的槍支袋裡掏出個鋁制的碗，跑到隔壁帳篷盛來一大碗熱的燕麥糊，接著往地上一坐，碗放在腿上，一手握著湯匙舀燕麥糊吃，另一手則翻出鉛筆和紙張，靠在物資箱旁開始寫寫劃劃。

之前都沒發現美國人居然隨身帶著那麼多裝備。英國人心裡嘀咕，但對方的隨意著實緩解了他的尷尬，他不得不心存感激，小聲問：「是這次的火災報告？」

「不是，那個讓其他轟炸組負責。我這份是前天的營編制表，空軍基地東邊有地雷炸開，要把傷患情況都寫上。」阿爾弗雷德這麼回答時，遠遠地傳來一陣轟隆聲，帳篷頂撲簌簌地落下一小片灰，掉進他的碗裡。大兵的視線仍停在手上的報告，不知是沒注意到那片灰還是不在意，仍舊大口把燕麥糊往嘴裡送，又隨手從包裡掏出拳頭大的罐頭麵包，三兩口吞下，看上去餓得不輕。

在那樣一場忙碌過後，這些大兵確實比任何人都需要能量，談論是否乾淨實在太過嬌氣。亞瑟看了眼仍被放置在帳篷正中的士兵屍體，把心裡的小糾結生生咽了下去。

「我還以為……軍隊的文件都該用打字機來處理。」

「沒錯，不過我一般都用寫的，之後再讓手巧的人用打字機敲出來。實在不擅長那玩意兒，」阿爾弗雷德的鉛筆在手上轉了兩圈，「按鍵太小了。」

「這次的報告……又是地雷啊。」亞瑟不禁回想起上一次和美國人在附屬醫院見面的場景。

「德國佬的地雷太難搞啦，感應靈敏，爆炸時間才幾秒鐘，逃都未必逃得掉。幸好我們組那幾位老兄挺幸運，都是小傷。」

「……難道是『彈跳美人』？」

「唉，你知道那個啊。」阿爾弗雷德抬起頭，驚訝地看向亞瑟。

「醫護人員都知道那個，」英國人臉色一暗。來自德國軍隊的製作精良的SMi-35地雷，有著「彈跳美人」這樣讓人印象深刻的別稱，那是他們最為熟悉的武器了，幾乎所有被地雷炸傷送到醫院的傷患都來自它們。

倘若生在和平時代，普通醫護人員哪裡需要知道這些呢。亞瑟的鼻子一酸，視線從阿爾弗雷德沾著灰塵和食物殘渣的臉上掃過。然而這些卻全是這些大兵需要知曉的事物。

「每天呆在空軍基地看著這些，不覺得難受嗎？」話一說出口，亞瑟便注意到阿爾弗雷德的嘴唇動了動，連周圍原本在低聲交談的大兵們都安靜下來。他不禁慌張起來，朝他們投去抱歉的視線。

阿爾弗雷德放下筆，搖搖頭：「比起在前線的時候好太多啦，那時候連在基地休息的機會都沒有。」

「……」

「就算是電閃雷鳴也要硬著頭皮往外跑，哪怕飛機被敵人的火力砸出一身洞，心裡也只想著墜機也要在基地附近，別讓飛機落到敵人手裡。」阿爾弗雷德像是陷入回憶中，「幸好，我們的『空中堡壘』很爭氣，就算被炸落一部發動機，或者尾翼損壞也還能返航。嘿，我們美國人的驕傲。」他說著笑出聲來，髒污的頭髮和面龐下遮不住嘴角的得意。

旁邊的士兵似乎被他的話語感染一般，臉上的表情也放鬆下來，三三兩兩地談起話。

「我之前在法國呆過，在地面行動時那才叫嚇人呢。三百米外的高射炮過來，一顆子彈就能讓你完蛋，戴著頭盔也沒鳥用。」有著愛爾蘭口音的士兵說。

「我組裡有個德州的老兄，專門負責噴火槍的，被敵人的手雷扔中，渾身冒火，就像根羅馬蠟燭！燒得慘兮兮的，最後沒活下來。」另一位美國大兵邊抽煙邊搖頭。

「我在柏林的時候，有好幾天都躲在散兵戰壕裡，頭頂就是敵人的戰鬥機，什麼型號根本看不出來。只有照明燈和炸彈引爆的光一波又一波。那時候想的都是萬一被炸到，躲哪裡都沒分別了。」阿爾弗雷德嘆口氣，把鋁碗扔到一旁，「現在還完整地呆在這裡的傢伙們，都算幸運的啦。」他站起身對周圍幾人點頭致意，視線再次掃過擔架床上的士兵屍體時，他走出帳篷朝遠處招呼人，又走進來。

「你入伍也沒多久，適應得真快啊……」亞瑟的視線跟著阿爾弗雷德進出帳篷的腳步而移動。

「還好吧。第一次駕駛轟炸機的時候，看到敵人的屍體在空中炸開也嚇得不輕。以前在老家雖然宰過不少牛和鹿，但完全不能比。」

「覺得噁心嗎？」英國人又問。

「當然噁心啦。後來還看過謝爾曼坦克把人碾成肉醬，搞得連軍糧的肉罐頭都吃不下了，過了幾天才好。」

……幾天就恢復過來了嗎。亞瑟一時心情複雜，實在不知該把美國人那些形容定義為自謙還是炫耀。

他蜷起膝蓋，不安地說：「我還是會感到……恐懼。遠遠地看著飛機上扔下的炸彈把屋頂掀開，泥石和木材結構被燒斷，火焰像旋風一樣把來不及逃跑的人吸進去……第一反應還是，恐懼。」

阿爾弗雷德挨著亞瑟坐下來，手臂貼著亞瑟的肩膀：「我們是軍人嘛，長期的訓練就是為了克服恐懼。」

「……怎麼克服？」

「你未必想聽這個。」美國人搖搖頭，亞瑟乾脆轉過頭盯住他，眼神裡寫滿堅持。

「上戰場就是把自己當成死人。那樣想的話，每次從轟炸機下來就跟重獲新生一樣了。」

亞瑟睜大眼睛，驚訝地望著阿爾弗雷德平靜的臉，一陣溫熱酸楚的情緒在他心中流淌。他完全沒想過這會是阿爾弗雷德樂觀表面下的心理前提。能說出「把自己當成死人」，並在戰爭裡找到「重獲新生」的感覺，這樣的意志力已經足夠驚人。這個美國人儘管只有19歲，卻像凝聚著堅韌和勇氣的天然戰士。

「你怎麼在發呆？嚇到了？」阿爾弗雷德笑著問。

「不，」亞瑟把原先的想法藏在心裡，輕聲回答，「只是覺得……活著真難啊。」

門外有幾名大兵撩開帳篷走進來，朝阿爾弗雷德比了個手勢。亞瑟順著布簾空隙往外看，外頭那輛屬於空軍基地的吉普車上已經排了幾具屍體。

阿爾弗雷德站起身，正要跟另一名大兵合力把被放置多時的屍體抬出去，亞瑟飛快起身拉住美國人的袖子：「你們有隨軍牧師嗎？」

阿爾弗雷德疑惑地答：「隨軍牧師去附屬醫院了，可能有其他人……我出去找找吧。」

「不用了，」亞瑟搖搖頭，脫掉還沾著血污的白大褂，「讓我來吧。」

他朝那具已逐漸僵硬的軀體走近，並解下自己脖子上的硬幣，用力握進手心，另一隻手撫過士兵的頭髮：「主啊，答應我，讓他在那處，能像被理解那般去理解他人，能像被愛那般去愛人，全心全意。讓他永獲安寧。」

他閉著眼睛又沉默片刻，睜眼後才朝阿爾弗雷德點點頭。

「你是虔誠的教徒嗎？」阿爾弗雷德緊緊地盯著亞瑟的臉，小聲問。

亞瑟搖搖頭，指了指那名士兵脖子上的十字架，說：「但他是。」

阿爾弗雷德和亞瑟站在帳篷門口，目送那輛載著不幸的靈魂遠去的吉普車。

一場災難結束後的傍晚，陰涼的風早把他們的汗水盡數吹乾。亞瑟看著美國大兵那撮依舊高高抬起的前髮，視線往下是沾著髒污的額頭和顴骨，和堅毅的下顎線條。

英國人抿了抿嘴唇，儘量不讓聲音裡沾染上過多感性：「以前從新聞裡聽到美國人正式加入這場戰爭，我想的是，這群自以為是的傢伙，說不定一邊隔著大海居高臨下地說我們英國人真可憐，一邊算計著讓蘇聯人和中國人替你們挨子彈呢。」

「哈哈哈！」阿爾弗雷德大聲地笑，轉頭看英國人，「那現在呢？」

「……別問廢話。」亞瑟咕噥著說。

「怎麼說呢，活著很難，但人們總是需要希望的。我們人類剛好很擅長製造希望，還有奇跡。」美國人眼神灼灼。

英國人被那藍色的眼睛盯得臉上一熱：「嗯……既需要希望，也需要精神依託。所以即便在戰場上，也會選擇禱告吧。」他摸了摸脖子上的掛墜。

「你剛才的禱告就很好，活著的人也能感到鼓舞。」

亞瑟搖搖頭：「那是獻給亡者的禱告。想獲得鼓舞的話，應該聽那些獻給生者的禱告。」

「那麼，你來念給我聽聽吧。」美國人語氣真誠。

英國人的手再次撫上胸前的那枚幸運幣。他閉上眼睛，雙唇緩緩地張合：

「我們在天上的父，願人都尊你的名為聖；

願你的國和旨意降臨，行在地上，如同行在天上；

給予我們食物，免除我們的罪孽，救我們脫離兇險；

直到永遠。阿門。」

亞瑟朗讀禱告詞時阿爾弗雷德幾乎全程摒著氣，等英國人再次睜開眼睛，他才輕聲呼了口氣，並揚起嘴角：「我覺得這樣的更好。」他用手臂碰了碰英國人。

「……有希望就很好。」亞瑟的右手慢慢伸向美國人的左手，半虛地握住。美國人明顯一愣。

「阿爾弗雷德，」英國人盡力維持平靜的表情，他直視著美國青年的眼睛，「誰也不需要你當什麼英雄，活下去，帶著希望，拼盡全力活下去。不要死……你就已經是個英雄。」

亞瑟無法確定自己說完這些話後又落下了多少眼淚，為了不讓顫抖的聲音打斷話語，他已經花光了所有力氣。

夜色下，軍人與醫護人員們的身影在帳篷與帳篷之間交錯，周圍仍是嘈雜的人聲，誰也無暇留意到他們兩人不尋常的小動作。

阿爾弗雷德在原地站得筆直，他不著痕跡地反扣住亞瑟的手，粗糙的指節輕輕裹住那冰涼的指尖。他說：「謝謝你，亞瑟。」


	4. Chapter 4




醫院門口這頭臘腸狗正以肉眼可見的速度飛快地胖起來。

亞瑟坐在戰地醫院後門的灰臺階上，視線一遍遍地掃過面前的動物。兩個月以前它可不是這樣的。

醫院附近本來有好幾條流浪狗，偶爾會有好心的大兵分些食物給它們。再後來因為空軍基地的物資也吃緊，大兵們自己常常吃不飽，後來那些流浪狗就不再出現了，大概是死在某個街頭巷尾了吧。而面前這一頭可以稱之為倖存者了。

亞瑟有時喊它「瘦香腸」，有時喊「德國肉腸」，因為它外形瘦瘦長長的又不討人喜歡。但是自從新一批美國人駐軍之後，願意喂這狗的人就又多起來了。瘦巴巴的動物成了如今皮毛油亮的模樣，時常懶洋洋地在人群周圍閒逛或趴著曬太陽。於是亞瑟現在改口喊它「洋基火腿」。

而這大概是他身邊可見的變化裡最無關緊要的一件了。

對亞瑟來說最明顯的變化在醫院。傷患的數量下降，需要處理支離破碎的器官的病例比起之前明顯少了。近期來得最多的是冬天時不幸患了斑疹傷寒和脊髓灰質炎的大兵，幸好大都是早期症狀，按常規開些藥，把病歷轉交給醫生查看，他們最終都能夠痊癒。

亞瑟不是徹底的悲觀主義者，只是他記得還在倫敦上學的時候，也有過那麼一段傷亡人數明顯下降的時期。後來聽電臺新聞和讀報才知道那不過是緣於戰線轉移，真正的死亡人數都在海外更多地累積起來。

因此即便面對如今看似好轉的境況，他也不願過分樂觀地揣測。然而空軍基地附近的大兵和病人們的神情都變得比之前明快，電臺裡持續播放的戰爭新聞都能聽出主播們嗓音裡的期待，這股情緒無可避免地感染了他。

期待又有什麼錯呢，在這樣的境況下，還能有所期待就是好的。

亞瑟站起身，朝來往空軍基地的唯一主幹道方向又張望了一次。

一輛車身兩側塗著紅十字旗的吉普車緩緩駛來，英國人起先沒在意，再一看開車的傢伙居然是阿爾弗雷德。年輕的美國人把手伸到車窗外朝他用力揮舞。

沒有實際工作關聯的兩人，即便生活在相同的城鎮鄰近的區域，幾天甚至幾星期都無法碰面才是常態。

但自從亞瑟上次從空軍基地回來之後，他與阿爾弗雷德又見了三、四次面，大都是在美國大兵所在的轟炸組的休假日，大致在午後，美國人會開著閒置在指揮所的軍用小敞篷車吭哧吭哧地跑來見英國人。

這樣的見面當然算不上什麼特殊的社交活動，但卻內容充實。美國人一般會帶上從戰友那裡贏來的食物和書籍。他們會就近找個地方交談，談論最近的生活，他聽對方講述在俄亥俄州經歷的童年，說自己在倫敦上學時的經歷，也聊些彼此的業餘愛好。

亞瑟想起之前不慎把自己對園藝和刺繡的喜好透露給對方知悉時，美國人那雙藍天似的眼睛瞬間擦亮，露著大笑臉揉他的頭髮，說亞瑟你真是太可愛了。

原本他還擔心會被對方嘲弄而苦苦思索鋪墊的臺詞，結果反倒因為對方的舉動而怔了好久，那動作比他們最初見面時顯然添上了更多的親昵。

而亞瑟不討厭這樣的親昵。

不去考慮這種情緒背後是什麼意味，不去考慮是否被允許，只是心裡懷著略微期待，又有什麼錯呢。能有期待總是好的。

亞瑟拍拍白大褂上的塵，朝已經駛近的吉普車上的美國人揮了揮手：「怎麼是救護車？」他朝對方的座駕努努嘴，「我以為今天也是你的休假日。」

「是休假日沒錯，正好順路帶幾個傷患。」美國人一把抓起身邊的挎包跳下車。

「出意外了？」英國人緊張起來。

「幾個之前抓來的俘虜從營地裡偷了手雷，扔到運輸物資的卡車上了——幸好那卡車運的是食物，要是武器就完蛋了。有幾個傢伙受了傷，我把他們送過來。」

「食物可是重要的物資……沒問題嗎？」

「已經聯繫了補給，大概今天半夜就會投送吧。可惜炸得滿地都是食物殘渣，基地那邊還允許小孩子去撿些能吃的部分——其實大都變成黑炭了，我覺得不好。但孩子們挺高興的。」阿爾弗雷德無奈地聳了聳肩。

英國的配給制度仍舊嚴格，首都的倫敦是如此，唯一偏些的劍橋郡也是如此。空軍基地裡的英國士兵待遇相對好些，但仍時常會跑去跟美國大兵們做些交易，拿身邊的小玩意去換新興工業大國那些批量生產的物資。至於從事著普通職業的市民，以及口糧份量因年齡而打折的孩子們就更不用說了。

亞瑟思考了片刻，又問：「那些傷患的傷勢如何？」

「手腳都完整，拿著破掉的衣服邊擦傷口邊罵髒話呢。」阿爾弗雷德笑起來，「來的路上還抱怨，說如果只是因為蹲在車裡撬開幾罐斯帕姆肉罐頭就被炸死去見上帝，人生未免太虧了。」

「那可是午餐肉……醫院裡有些英國傷兵想吃上一口都難呢。」亞瑟朝美國人翻了個白眼，「你們美國人太狂妄了，對食物毫無敬畏。」美英軍人在物資分配方面的待遇可真是截然不同。他心情複雜地皺了皺眉頭。當然還有個原因他沒說出口，事實上有些傷患的食道和胃也早就無法接納那些味道濃重的加工肉製品了。

「對生命有敬畏就夠啦，再說，難吃的食物就是難吃。」阿爾弗雷德跟著亞瑟朝臺階上走，「我也希望大家都能吃些好的。」

亞瑟抿了抿嘴，不再繼續這個話題。

他們坐上臺階，阿爾弗雷德從挎包裡掏出個橙子遞給英國人：「這個給你。我在昨晚的槍擊訓練中贏來的。」

儘管美國人的語氣並無誇張，但亞瑟卻忍不住眼前一亮。這個大小的新鮮水果實在太難得了。他盯著那色澤鮮亮的果實看了良久，又低頭看自己的手掌：「我的手不乾淨……晚些再吃。」

「嗯，那就等洗乾淨再吃。」

亞瑟於是抿起嘴角，小心翼翼地把橙子收進挎包，阿爾弗雷德就在一旁笑眯眯地看著他。

「今天下午你有什麼安排嗎？」

「哼，拜你所賜，這個下午早就空出來了。」

「哈哈，那也證明醫院最近工作不太忙了吧？」阿爾弗雷德問。

這傢伙似乎總能找到回避一切嘲諷的方法。亞瑟撇了撇嘴：「可以這麼說。只是……」

「只是？」

「最近醫院裡有些病人，看上去不太好。」

「是嗎。」

「原本一直挺安靜的，前陣子卻突然大叫著砸東西，要幾個醫護人員才能按住。一到沒有燈光的晚上，他們會悄悄溜到病房外的走廊遊蕩，然後突然放聲大哭。」

「……這樣啊。應付得來嗎？」

「現在有更強壯的人專門看顧他們。」亞瑟垂下眼睛，視線落在自己瘦弱的的手臂上，「看到其他人受傷，儘管也很難過，但至少我還可以替他們治療，還能救一些人。但看到他們眼中失去光芒、再無生氣，我真的……束手無策。」

「我也見過那樣的，」美國人伸手撫過亞瑟短碎的金色劉海，動作輕得像一陣風拂過，「這是我們沒辦法控制，但不得不面對的事。」

「我知道。」

阿爾弗雷德話鋒一轉：「既然你下午沒其他安排了，我帶你去個地方。」

「唉？」亞瑟被美國人從地上一把拉起來，一臉迷惑。

阿爾弗雷德握著他的手臂大步朝吉普車的方向走：「空軍基地有片小樹林，很好看的！我們去那裡。」

亞瑟縮在空軍基地專用吉普車那磨損得厲害的座位上，尷尬和局促使他只能用不明顯的幅度頻繁地調整坐姿。

美國人不時轉頭看他，仿佛打量著什麼有趣事物：「放心啦，我有這輛車的使用權。而且你身上穿著白大褂，不會被攔住的。」把英國人的不自在猜了個透，讓他更加彆扭，連臉都紅了。

吉普車越過坑坑窪窪的路開到巴星玻恩空軍基地的門口，門口的英國哨兵友好地朝他們打招呼，只打量了亞瑟一眼就直接放行了，連盤問的過程都沒有。

到底該說是警惕心不足，還是因為阿爾弗雷德確實跟那些人相熟又被信賴著呢。亞瑟儘量不往「這個穿白大褂的小青年一看就沒危害」的方向聯想。

亞瑟來過空軍基地很多次，對這裡毫不陌生。但像今天這樣坐在車上悠哉地看周邊設施和風景卻還是第一次。他看著掠過眼前的一棟棟建築物，之前因為轟炸或地雷爆炸而留下燒焦痕跡的外牆似乎被重新粉刷過。鏟掉草皮的路上有大小車輛來回穿行，操著不同口音的大兵們高聲交談，在陽光和他們背後大片綠色植被的映襯下，竟也顯出一番生機勃勃。

阿爾弗雷德載著他一路開過住宿樓層和飛機維修倉庫，在途經那片顯眼得難以忽略的停機坪時，美國人特地遞給亞瑟一個望遠鏡，並指著兩大排閃著金屬光澤的轟炸機說：「看到機身上塗著北美野牛的那一架嗎？那是我們組的轟炸機——我親手塗漆的哦！」語氣裡滿是得意。

那北美野牛的標誌實在過於矚目，以至於亞瑟根本不需要望遠鏡，只一定睛就能看見。瞧著那神氣活現的北美野牛，他輕輕地笑起來——那野牛的神態跟阿爾弗雷德挺相似的。

「看到機身上那些白色的‘X’標記嗎？」美國青年問他。

亞瑟眯著眼睛勉強辨認出一些白色點點，對方接著說：「每擊落一架德國的飛機，我們就在野牛旁邊多添上一個。」說完又咧起嘴角笑。

亞瑟加深了臉上的笑意，視線朝另一側扭去。這幫爭強好勝、熱衷炫耀的美國人啊。

吉普車一直駛到空軍基地西邊時，阿爾弗雷德才踩下刹車停穩。

確實如美國人所說，面前是一片光景不錯的小樹林。高大的松樹和大片深綠色的矮樹叢鋪滿視線，嫩綠色的草地上零星散落著色彩明亮的蒲公英花朵，還有毛絨絨的蒲公英種子在風裡飄蕩，在陽光照射下像跳躍著的小精靈。

阿爾弗雷德從車後座抓起一塊大帆布，又抄起隨身物件才跳下車。他在最近的水龍頭那邊接了一壺水，便往小樹林裡走。

亞瑟跟在他身後，看著陽光斑駁地投在美國人厚實的背脊上，有種暖洋洋的感覺。

阿爾弗雷德在樹林裡找了棵枝幹粗壯的松樹，把形狀硌人的松果踢到一旁，在樹蔭下鋪開那張軍用大帆布當成野餐布，然後招呼亞瑟坐下。

一束陽光從頭頂葉子的縫隙裡穿過，照在亞瑟的眼瞼上，他忍不住眯了眼睛，阿爾弗雷德見狀，便從挎包裡抄出個貝雷帽扣到亞瑟蓬鬆的頭髮上：「覺得晃眼就戴上這個。」

亞瑟鼓了鼓臉頰，把帽子摘下放在大腿上，然後從挎包裡摸出美國大兵給他的橙子，說：「現在這個風景，倒是挺適合把這個吃掉了。」

他用阿爾弗雷德剛裝的水沾濕手帕擦了手和橙子，細心把顏色鮮亮的橙皮一片片剝下，努力不讓汁水有外流的機會。接著他把剝好皮的橙子掰成兩份，大的那半遞給阿爾弗雷德。

美國人搖搖頭，反手從自己的挎包裡掏出個牛肉罐頭和小刀，熟練地開罐，並把裡面的肉削下來放進嘴裡：「亞瑟，你真的太瘦了，還不愛吃肉。橙子就留給你吧。」

看美國人態度堅持，言語又體貼，英國人也就不推諉，把橙子剝成瓣狀又拿手帕墊著，很愛惜地一塊一塊放進嘴裡。

新鮮的水果是配給的食物裡從來不會有的，要找到這樣汁水飽滿、味道香甜的橙子就更難了。即便是去年他還在倫敦時，也只有高級酒店的聚會上才可能供應水果。

看著英國人彎彎的嘴角，美國大兵像想起什麼似的在上衣口袋裡翻找，摸出一塊包裝頗雅致的太妃糖遞過來：「這個也給你。」自己則剝開一塊薄荷糖塞進嘴裡。

「你身上到底藏了多少食物……」亞瑟用手帕擦了擦嘴角，睜大的綠眼睛裡全是愕然。

「哈哈，說出來你可能不信，這幾顆糖是婦女志願服務隊的姑娘們塞給我的，就在來找你的路上。」

阿爾弗雷德揚著嘴角的神態讓英國人一陣不是滋味，這個連異性緣都好得過分的美國人。

「這是特地留給你的，吃了它吧。」

他猶豫了片刻才接過那顆糖果，小心翼翼地剝開金色的包裝紙，咖啡色的糖塊因為美國人的體溫而變得稍稍粘結。亞瑟把糖放進嘴裡，不慎拉出的糖絲沾上嘴邊，他正要再摸出手帕擦掉，美國人先一步伸出食指蹭過他的嘴角，笑著說：「像個小孩。」

亞瑟臉一紅：「我只是沒來得及用手帕擦掉。」

這個美國人真是太厚臉皮了，在兩人交談的時機裡總要狡黠地插進那個與事實不符的稱呼，仗著身高和體格優勢一副得意洋洋的模樣，公然無視他比自己小四歲的事實。

但亞瑟早就懶得口頭反駁，才不是因為被食物收買——好吧，食物也有一定影響——但更重要的是，誰會討厭這樣強壯、可靠又帥氣的美國小伙呢。

這傢伙有著晴朗天空似的藍眼睛和爽朗的笑容，看著自己的眼神真誠又閃亮，笑起來還露出好看的牙齒。這也是亞瑟一直好奇的謎題，儘管美軍的後勤相當不錯，但不是人人都在乎儀表和清潔，為什麼這個美國大兵的牙齒還能保持潔白整齊呢，更別提他那健康的膚色和好體格了。

亞瑟的視線在阿爾弗雷德身上停留過久，等回過神來發現對方也正饒有興致地回望著他。

意識到他們此刻是在沒有其他人的空間裡四目相對，亞瑟的臉上不自覺一陣發熱。

這種感覺真是……太奇怪了。

他心想自己現在的表情一定窘迫極了，毫不冷靜，連嘴唇顫抖的頻率都會被發現。他趕緊垂下眼睛，睫毛因緊張而輕輕顫動，如同春風裡飄蕩的蒲公英種子。

「你為什麼……要帶我來這裡呢。」亞瑟小聲開口，喉嚨裡的聲音就像被剛吃下的糖果粘住。

「你覺得是為什麼呢。」美國人一手支著上身，另一隻手伸過來揉英國人的唇珠，整個人緩緩湊了過來。

——乾燥的、溫暖的觸覺。

這是他們之間的第一個吻，也是亞瑟自有記憶以來第一次被人親吻。

他安靜地閉上眼睛。陽光落在他的眼皮上，封閉的視野裡是一大片暖色，紅色或黃色他分辨不清。

鼻腔擺脫不掉身上白大褂的消毒水味，但更多的是綠林裡的草本氣息和濕潤泥土的涼意，以及來自美國人身上的淡淡汽油味。

而充斥口腔的，是來自剛才那顆柔軟可口的太妃糖的甜香，和來自美國人唇舌間的薄荷香。

這個親吻的味道真是太複雜了。

假如這場戰爭結束，亞瑟心想，假如他和他都能活著迎來戰爭結束的那一天——大概再過幾十年，他也不會忘記這個吻的味道。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

亞瑟把脖子上的掛墜藏到襯衫下方，抬手把熨好的領子又壓平些，在襯衫外套上棕色格紋的法蘭絨馬甲，還特地別上一枚玫瑰胸針。對著鏡子撥了撥劉海後，他才終於露出滿意的笑容。

整潔、體面，這是他對鏡子裡那個身影的評價。

把同樣有著棕色格紋的獵鹿帽往頭上一扣，他拉開門走了出去。

巴星玻恩空軍基地的這個周日註定會異常熱鬧。

據說上星期美國航空隊在劍橋郡空投了一批物資，除了食物和醫療器材外，居然還有娛樂用的玩意兒，甚至還有書，是歷來種類最豐富也最有份量次。於是空軍基地決定周日中午辦一場派對，從大兵裡找出懂得烹飪的人做些意大利式肉醬餅和印度咖喱，並決定在傍晚讓美國航空隊跟他們的英國同僚們來一場棒球比賽。

又據說這場比賽的目的是「讓不列顛紳士們感受洋基棒球的魅力」，還大方地開放給市民觀賽。被挑釁的英國大兵們自然都賭上尊嚴發誓要把不列顛的堅韌發揮到極致，一周前就抽時間跑到沙地上訓練，雖然器材和防具都是臨時拼湊而成，倒也練得歡快認真。

阿爾弗雷德告訴他這些消息時對英國兵的活力表示驚訝，亞瑟心想這有什麼奇怪的呢。那些英國兵摘下頭上的紅色貝雷帽再把軍服一脫，大都是出身平凡的年輕人甚至大孩子，喜歡美食、貪玩、有好奇心，都是再正常不過的表現。

對棒球賽不感興趣的人也同樣享有大把自由活動時間，他們可以成群結隊跑到附近的酒館消閒，或者帶著相識不久的姑娘們去參加在大草坪舉行的電影放映會，饑渴些的還能跑到燈紅酒綠的地帶找些豔遇——布蘭普頓雖然不如倫敦發達，但真想找樂子的話，方法總還是很多的。

阿爾弗雷德提到棒球賽時一臉興奮，英國人於是問他：「所以你在球賽中擔任什麼位置，擊球手？捕手？」

換來美國人一個寫著「這回你猜錯了」的大笑容：「我們一起出去玩！」

英國人愣了半天才回過神：「……哦。」

「所以，你答應了？」美國大男孩瞬間兩眼發光。

「……反、反正，沒什麼不可以的。」

阿爾弗雷德吹了聲口哨，不由分說塞過來一團紙：「那到時候你來宿舍樓找我，來，這是示意圖。」徒留亞瑟握著那張塗得歪歪扭扭的手畫地圖哭笑不得。

總之這件事就這樣定下來了。

阿爾弗雷德的說法是「一起出去玩」，亞瑟悄悄琢磨過這算不算是正式的約會。但總歸是兩人能換下各自的軍服和白大褂，稍微不去思考眼下處境的機會。

阿爾弗雷德沒告訴他當天的具體安排，亞瑟於是也沒問，他把忐忑和期待通通存在心裡。

等到了約定的這一天，他一大早就把壓在箱底許久的那套大學時參加聚會專用的西服翻出來，認真熨平穿上了。

一下樓他便看見道爾森醫生那部刷得乾淨的希爾曼小轎車在醫院正門口等候。

亞瑟拘謹地坐上副駕駛座，並朝這位照顧自己多時的長輩道謝：「謝謝您，醫生，能讓我搭這趟便車。」

「不客氣。你也是去探望朋友嗎？」

「是的。」亞瑟禮貌地回答。

道爾森醫生是位醫術很好、談吐溫和的紳士，也是亞瑟敬重的前輩。但至今為止他跟醫生的交情都僅止於工作。因此在跟護士聊天時提到週末會外出，一旁路過的醫生主動提出捎他一程的舉動著實讓他驚訝了一番。

「你知道嗎？護士們最近都在討論，說柯克蘭比以前更開朗了，整個人充滿魅力呢。」醫生雙手穩穩地扶著方向盤，目不斜視，「也許你該留意下姑娘們的眼神。」

「我……」亞瑟緊張地捏了捏手心，這樣的稱讚顯然出乎他的意料。醫生對他很有耐心，但他們從來沒有超出工作範圍的交流，這一連串的關懷只讓亞瑟感到不安。以及，他很少留意護士們對他的評價，更不可能往情感的方向理解……這話題來得太微妙了。

「抱歉，似乎讓你受到驚嚇了。」道爾森醫生臉上流露出歉意。

「醫生也覺得……我變了？」亞瑟謹慎地開口。假如、假如真要說他的生活軌跡與過去有什麼改變，他比任何人都清楚這改變是因什麼人而起。

道爾森醫生搖搖頭：「不，我覺得那是你的本性。你本就很溫柔。」

亞瑟一瞬間竟不知該如何回應，他心裡泛起一陣莫名的委屈，然後又是一陣感動，良久才開口：「謝謝你，醫生。」眼眶和臉頰都紅了起來。

「我一直很高興由你來擔任我的助手，我們醫護人員本該是溫柔的。」醫生轉頭看了亞瑟一眼，突然又笑，「不過姑娘們估計又要議論了，柯克蘭確實是遇到心儀的對象了。」

「……醫生！」亞瑟一陣羞惱，只能壓低聲音，「……並不是那樣一回事。」他乾脆轉過頭，支起手臂假裝觀賞風景，終於還是止不住笑意彎起了嘴角。

與道爾森醫生道別後，亞瑟按著他的約會對象給的示意圖很快便找到美軍第八航空隊的宿舍樓。

他在樓前徘徊了一陣，正想著該怎麼找他想見的美國人，就看到上身只穿著黑色軍背心的阿爾弗雷德從樓梯口衝出來：「嗨，亞瑟，我從樓上看到你了！」

亞瑟心想今天的氣溫可不太高，這打扮未免太涼快。等美國人跑到跟前時，才發現對方額頭和肌肉飽滿的手臂上全是汗，像剛訓練完畢的樣子。

「你之前說過……今天是休假。」英國人驚訝於對方的模樣，又難免有些失意。他摘下帽子攥在手裡，又摸了摸馬甲上的胸針。

美國人沒意識到他不自在的神情，拉著英國人的手臂往樓上走：「是休假！所以得讓你等我沖澡啦！」

亞瑟一臉尷尬地坐在阿爾弗雷德和他那些親密戰友共用的宿舍房間裡。美國大兵的宿舍面積自然比醫院裡醫護人員用的房間更寬敞，但人口密度也同樣高得驚人。

在阿爾弗雷德沖澡的空隙，亞瑟不得不觀看各種姿態的大兵從他身前走過，有躺在床上看《花花公子》雜誌的，有全身上下只用一條毛巾遮擋下身露著毛茸茸小腿走來走去的，還有忙著修剪頭髮的大兵，嘴上喊著：「要是老子就這樣死了，好歹屍體上還有瀟灑的髮型！」然後有人回答他：「老兄，就你那齊刷刷的方塊鬢角，跟屍體也沒啥差別啊！」說完整個房間的人都哄笑起來。

這些美國人真是太能鬧騰。出於禮貌，亞瑟只用眼睛餘光掃了掃那位大兵的鬢角，結果也沒忍住笑了。

阿爾弗雷德沖澡的速度很快，亞瑟只忍耐了幾分鐘的吵鬧，便看到他最熟悉的大兵脖子上掛著毛巾，身上只套著條牛仔褲大步走進房間。

夕陽光線從窗外投射進來，外頭棒球隊的吆喝聲此起彼伏，身邊的大兵們仍是鬧哄哄，亞瑟卻覺得那些聲響都變得遠了。

阿爾弗雷德曬得發紅的肱二頭肌和背肌上都掛著水珠，在斜陽下和他的濃金色頭髮一同折射出耀眼光澤，那背脊直挺的模樣就像一堵人形的鋼鐵城牆——亞瑟一時之間只想得出這樣的比喻。

男男女女的裸體他在醫院工作期間早就看過無數，但眼前這個美國人給他的觸動真的太不同了。

和情欲無關，那是種很奇怪的感覺。

那具軀體是那樣強健而有生命力，像刻著勇敢和信念，還有毫不畏懼——就像是希望本身。

阿爾弗雷德注意到亞瑟的注視，扭過頭來朝他笑：「很快就好了。」他在牆上的鏡子前站定，拿圓頭刷往臉上塗泡沫，接著用小把刮胡刀在下巴位置來回劃拉。等用脖子上的濕毛巾擦過臉，確認沒有胡茬殘留後他把金髮往上理了理，便轉身從亞瑟坐的那張床鋪上方抄下幾件衣服，飛快套上，海軍藍色的襯衫和牛仔褲都很合身。

他把標誌性的飛行員外套穿上，背上挎包，彎腰綁好軍靴，站起身再次看著英國人：「好了！」

阿爾弗雷德……可真是個英俊的青年。亞瑟不由得一陣害羞，他小聲問：「我原先還以為……你打算就穿著那身邋遢的軍服出門。」

「怎麼可能！」阿爾弗雷德拉起亞瑟往外走，把他那些鬧哄哄的戰友扔在身後，「這可是重要的約會。」

「……？！」亞瑟臉上的紅暈已經藏不住了，「我、我可沒承認……」

「亞瑟，」美國人在樓梯上停下腳步，抬頭看位置比他高出一個臺階的英國人，「你今天真好看。我喜歡你手上那個帽子，你該像剛來時那樣把它戴起來。」笑臉亮堂堂的像個太陽。

亞瑟這回徹底不說話了。他撇了撇嘴，把獵鹿帽重新戴好，並試圖用他最喜愛的飾物把羞赧臉色遮擋一些。

布蘭普頓到處都有小酒館，阿爾弗雷德選的這家「獨角獸」則是附近最精明懂行的一家。

酒館主人深知美國大兵手頭闊綽，食量又大，因此無論酒水、食物還是店裡的娛樂節目盡是些能討好美國佬的玩意兒，比如美國人喜歡的馬丁尼和波本酒，還有塞滿芝士的肉漢堡——連店裡的菜單也機靈地寫上「自由肉排」而非漢堡——他們甚至把炸魚薯條裡的薯條都拿去當成漢堡的佐菜，還會淋上色彩和味道濃烈的黃芥末醬或番茄醬。

簡直是浪費了馬鈴薯的精髓，明明鹽和醋才是最好搭配。亞瑟對這種過分討好的表現極其不屑，他站在店門口哼了一聲。

擺在門邊的留聲機正滋滋地放著萊斯利.哈奇森的《今晚的你》，鋼琴伴奏和優柔的吟唱聲後還有另一片聲響，是吧台後收音機在放鮑勃.霍普的《派所頓秀》，正講些盟軍在戰場上的英勇事蹟，還特地配上恢弘的背景音樂。

店裡的大兵們吃喝玩鬧得起勁，有在玩飛鏢遊戲的人認出了阿爾弗雷德，興沖沖地朝他招手：「救星來了！」

美國人引著英國人擠過人群，一位軍官裝扮的人剛從射擊位置下來：「喂，讓瓊斯當對手那我還有勝算嗎？你們這些臭小子是想坑我。」亞瑟注意到那位軍官的領口上別著枚橡葉徽章。

「別讓少校下不了臺啊，阿爾弗雷德！」

「要下賭注的就趁現在啦！」

阿爾弗雷德一臉躍躍欲試，接過店主給的飛鏢，掂了掂重量，眯著眼睛朝標靶瞄準，連續幾次都擊中靶心周圍。

短短一輪下來立即戰敗的少校倒是乾脆，笑著從口袋裡掏出半盒香煙扔到阿爾弗雷德懷裡，其他大兵趕緊起哄。美國青年也十分捧場，慷慨地把裡面的香煙盡數分了出去。

「你自己就不留幾根？」亞瑟忍不住問。

「我又不抽煙，」阿爾弗雷德說，「本來就是順手玩玩而已。你想吃些什麼？要喝點酒嗎？」

亞瑟正想搖頭表示自己不餓也不渴，旁邊跑出來個大兵搭腔：「千萬別點這裡的餡餅！太他媽難吃了，不是雞肉餡的！英國就沒有雞肉嗎？」

又有大兵擠過來拍那人的腦門：「別胡思亂想啦，在英國哪來那麼多雞肉。再說餐廳中午的咖喱裡不就有雞肉嗎，雖然沒幾塊。」

「英國佬沒給你吃那些乾癟癟的胡蘿蔔三明治就不錯了。」

「嗨呵！英國三明治！夾著蘿蔔和苦菜的健康之選！」美國大兵們調侃著大笑。

「我們要是抱怨，英國人還會嬌裡嬌氣地說『閉嘴，你們這些粗魯的洋基人！』」有著黑色卷髮的大兵站起來用手捂住口鼻，擺出模仿英國人的動作。

「我們洋基小子就是這樣說話囉！至少比蘇格蘭北佬好懂多啦！」又是一陣哄笑。

亞瑟忍不住皺了皺眉頭。

這類笑話他當然不是第一次聽到，但此時此刻的氣氛還是讓他感到不適……政府的配給制難道是國民的自發選擇嗎。再說這幫美國人說話確實粗魯且不懂諷刺的藝術。

他止不住再次從鼻子裡哼了聲。

美國人和英國人用著相似的語言，有著深厚的歷史淵源，但光是對這些調侃的理解就能看出他們文化上有多大的差異了。

他那身仔細打點的服飾在這群人裡足夠突兀，剛才的那些話語更讓他覺得自己跟這裡格格不入。再加上這酒吧真的太吵鬧了。

在這樣難得的週末，他還是希望能夠……能夠跟阿爾弗雷德有更多獨處的空間和時間。

他突然為自己這樣被粉色浪漫灌滿的想法感到羞恥，似乎不知不覺就真的跳進方才大兵們嘲笑的那種「嬌裡嬌氣英國人」的怪模式了。

亞瑟抬起眼睛瞄身旁那位美國青年，對方手裡握著旁人塞給他的小杯黑啤酒，嘴角帶笑地注視著周圍的人，藍色眼睛裡全是寬容神色，於是他的心就又軟了下來，忍不住伸手拉了拉阿爾弗雷德的衣角。

美國人轉過頭來，盯著他那求救眼神思考了幾秒，才恍然大悟般地露出抱歉的神情，並很快地彎下身，拿佐酒的檸檬片擦了擦皮靴頭，把殘渣隨手扔回桌面，便跟身後的大兵們道別：「伙計們，我們先走啦！」

說完他立即護著亞瑟往外走，突然又想起什麼似的轉身喊：「記得別又在牆上亂塗亂畫『奇羅伊到此一遊』！」

「可饒了我們吧，瓊斯！我們就只會畫那個，還不讓人留點紀念啦！」大兵們又哄笑起來。

—

走出酒館，門外已是夜幕低垂，他們沿著小路往前走，人群的喧鬧聲漸漸落在身後。

亞瑟終於鬆了口氣，咋咋舌抱怨起來：「真不該跟你們這些傢伙靠得太近，就熱衷說些粗鄙無聊的笑話。」

阿爾弗雷德不以為意：「總需要這些無聊笑話的。」

「明明可以聊些更好的事物。」

「比如跟他們說，我認識一個說話很好聽的英國人？」美國人側過頭來看他，「腔調清晰的英格蘭口音，還帶點鼻音，安撫病人時像朗讀詩歌似的。」

「又在胡說八道。」英國人撇了撇嘴，把帽檐往下拉了些。

「嗨，蠻牛小子！還有那個英國小少爺，看這邊！」小路前方有人高聲朝他們喊，亞瑟抬起眼，看到幾個穿著全套軍服的美國大兵正拿著錄影儀對準他們。

英國人條件反射地抬起手臂擋住臉，阿爾弗雷德卻拉住他：「別怕，那些是即將被召回國的軍人。」

「那為什麼要錄影……」

「要幫政府宣傳戰爭債券嘛，肯定要多拍些素材，留下一些鼓舞人心的畫面。」

亞瑟翻了個白眼：「哼，誘導對戰爭並不瞭解的人們去買不知是否會得到回報的債券，那可真是太鼓舞了。」

「別這樣想，就當作留下一點回憶也不錯啊。」美國人又轉過頭來朝他笑。

拿著錄影儀的大兵邀請他們到旁邊草坪上的吉普車前留影，亞瑟正想拒絕，他身旁的美國青年已經興致勃勃地拉著他小跑過去，雙手一個托舉直接把英國人扔到副駕座上，自己則爬上駕駛座，又把手臂探過來攬住他的肩膀。

一系列動作無比順暢，英國人只顧得上用手穩住頭上的帽子。

「應該拍這樣的鏡頭！」阿爾弗雷德朝那些熱情地拍攝錄影的大兵喊。

大兵們會心地笑，其中一位抓起一面星條旗跑來，跳到他們身後的座位上用力揮舞著旗幟。在一番折騰過後，這群人又鬧著笑著去尋找下一撥目標。

亞瑟在草地上找了個涼爽的位置坐下來，縮起膝蓋，假裝不滿地瞪了美國人一眼：「……真是胡鬧。」

「有什麼不好呢？這樣就能留下我們兩人的影像了，」美國人把身上的挎包扔在一旁，一屁股坐在他身旁，「這裡風景真不錯。」

周圍的酒館和住宅點起了稀疏燈光，隱約能聽見有人在演奏科爾.波特的爵士舞曲。離他們最近的一家酒館的燈把附近的樹木和草叢邊緣照亮，仔細觀察腳邊能發現有甲蟲正在葉子上頭打滾。

阿爾弗雷德把手伸進挎包裡左掏右翻，亞瑟才留意到他手上還戴著一枚有夜光塗料的手錶，在燈火並不強烈的夜色裡發出幽幽的綠光。

這傢伙還挺用心打扮的嘛。亞瑟抿起嘴唇微笑，美國人用肩膀拱了拱他：「來選個禮物吧。左手還是右手？」

亞瑟狐疑地看著他仍然藏在挎包裡的手：「那就……右手？」

阿爾弗雷德亮出右手，那是一罐水蜜桃罐頭。

「那左手呢？」

美國人乖乖伸出左手，仍然是水蜜桃罐頭。

「這還能叫做『選』嗎，」亞瑟當然喜歡水蜜桃罐頭，能在這相對安靜的環境裡和阿爾弗雷德一同分享食物可比在吵鬧的酒館裡讓人開心，但還是沒忍住反駁，「你應該重新學學英語用詞。」

「不要鬧彆扭嘛，小孩。」阿爾弗雷德用手指刮了下亞瑟鼻子，亞瑟皺皺眉頭。

美國人從口袋裡掏出把瑞士軍刀撬開罐頭的金屬蓋，自己仰頭灌下幾大口浸泡蜜桃的糖水，然後用帶叉子的那頭從裡面挑出大塊的蜜桃果肉，遞到亞瑟嘴邊。

英國人眯起眼睛，探頭把那濕軟的果肉含進嘴裡，水潤甜蜜的滋味讓他滿足地哼了一聲。美國人於是又笑。

他把水蜜桃罐往亞瑟手上一塞：「下面這個就不用選了，給你。」說著從身後拿出一小束開得鮮豔的紅玫瑰，零星大概七、八朵，數目不多，但每朵玫瑰的花蕾都保持完好。

亞瑟呆呆地接過那束花，放進懷裡：「你剛才把花藏在哪裡……」

美國人笑得狡黠：「看來我的保密工作做得不錯，該去情報機關工作了。」

「我……」亞瑟低頭看著那色澤明豔的花瓣，他已經很久沒有這樣近距離地接觸他曾最熱衷照料的美麗植物了，「這附近應該沒有花店的。」

「嘿嘿，這是中午繞路去買的。可惜帶回基地的路上蹭掉了幾片花瓣。不過下午一直插在馬鈴薯上，應該還能活一陣子。」阿爾弗雷德的上身探過來，認真地向亞瑟解釋。

他們的距離比剛才更近了，英國人能清楚地聞到對方身上的肥皂氣味。他終於知道下午剛碰面時美國人身上的汗水是怎麼回事了。他邊回想著，忍不住鼻子一酸。

「謝謝你，阿爾弗雷德，」他趕緊吸了吸鼻子，努力不讓對方發現自己眼角發紅，「我很喜歡。」

「那就好。」美國人笑著摘下英國人的帽子，在他的額上印下一個親吻。

不遠處的修道院有唱詩班的歌聲響起，那悠揚的聲音仿佛在夜空中浮動，幾乎把酒館的音樂和草叢裡蛐蛐的鳴叫聲盡數覆蓋，眼前的光景讓亞瑟聯想起他最喜歡的巴比松畫派風景畫。

「像天堂一樣。」阿爾弗雷德仰起頭望向天空。

「是啊……天堂。」亞瑟喃喃地回答。

美國人的左手輕輕握住了英國人的右手，他們逐漸十指相扣。


	6. Chapter 6




有著金屬外殼的飛行物在空中組成菱形編隊，快速穿行在雲海裡，陽光下不時折射出點點光澤。凝聚在機翼上的水珠在高空氣化，從每架機身後劃出兩道白而細長的軌跡，接著消失在更高更厚的雲層裡。

地面上的人群騷動起來，亞瑟卻小心地屏著呼吸，緊張得發不出一絲聲響。

儘管在空軍基地附近生活頗久，戰鬥機每日的升降對他來說再稀疏平常不過，但這還是第一次見到這麼大批量的空中堡壘轟炸機同時演練的場景。

阿爾弗雷德駕駛的轟炸機也在其中，然而飛機距離地面太遠，亞瑟最多只看得清轟炸機尾翼上那點紅色塗漆，至於他最關心的美國人所在的轟炸組到底開著哪一架，就無從分辨了。

他握緊手裡的記事本，夾在頁間的紅色花瓣隨重力掉落在地，顯眼的色彩劃過他眼睛的餘光，他趕緊蹲下身把那些花瓣一一撿起——那是阿爾弗雷德送給他的玫瑰花束的加工品。

美國人送的玫瑰花束起初被他放置在醫院過道的矮桌上，並遵循對方提供的方法保存——拿幾個馬鈴薯當培養基插著，於是花朵硬是多支撐了好幾天。這些玫瑰花本不是香味濃郁的品種，但在醫院長期彌漫的消毒水味裡卻格外突出。每次從花朵前走過，亞瑟都忍不住俯下身聞一聞，花卉的氣息讓他感到安心。

「柯克蘭，你看著那花的眼神像墜入了愛河。」過往總與他保持距離的護士姑娘們甚至跟他開這樣的玩笑。

對此亞瑟只是臉稍稍一紅，接著抿起嘴角微笑，既不承認也不否認。

直到那些玫瑰花即將凋謝，他給形狀還完整的一些花瓣塗上防腐劑，乾燥後夾進隨身的記事本裡，一翻開就能看見。

這件事亞瑟當然沒有告訴阿爾弗雷德，無論是製作植物標本、或是把花瓣隨時帶在身邊，這樣的舉動都未免太優柔、甚至缺失男子氣概。儘管明知美國人不會因此嘲笑他，甚至對方的腦海裡根本沒有那種評判人的概念，亞瑟還是決定不去提。

他把記事本收進挎包，視線重新投向頭頂的天空。這真是近期相當難得的好天氣了。

幾分鐘後，那些消失的轟炸機再次出現在天際，人群再次躁動起來，他們急不可耐地揮舞起手中的小旗子。

停機坪前的指揮員在青灰色的跑道上高舉手臂比劃起指示手勢，天空中那些飛機的影子便像收到指令一般從遠處朝跑道方向靠攏，一架接著一架，火柴盒般的尺寸逐漸放大，變成小盒子，再變成大箱子，一眨眼就成了跑道上滑翔的龐然大物，飛速旋轉的螺旋槳和轟鳴的引擎聲足以把人聲全部掩蓋。

直到那架機身刷著北美野牛塗漆的轟炸機出現在視線裡，亞瑟才抓緊勒在身上的挎包帶，一顛一顛地朝前跑去。

轟炸機減速後的動靜仍舊驚人，熱氣流撲面而來，停機坪周圍的草被帶得此起彼伏，連亞瑟的衣服和頭髮也被卷得亂糟糟，他只能下意識用手抓緊了白大褂的前襟。

那龐然大物停穩後，機身下方的方形艙口隨即打開，戴著同款帽子和護目鏡的美國大兵從裡面魚貫而出。亞瑟緊張地咬住嘴唇，直到他熟悉的那道身影從那艙口鑽出來跳到地面，並抬起手臂在空氣中掄圈放鬆時，他才放鬆嘴角微笑起來。

阿爾弗雷德用力摘下護目鏡和飛行員帽，抬手撥了撥被壓扁的濃金色頭髮，額前那小撮劉海神氣地翹著，然後他開始來回轉頭並舒展脖頸。

視線捕捉到距離他不遠的亞瑟時，美國人立刻揚起了嘴角，把手頭的東西丟進置物袋裡，又從裡面掏出個跟上衣同色的菱形軍帽戴上，才邁開大步朝亞瑟走來。

「嗨！亞瑟。謝謝你特地過來。」他在英國人面前站定，低頭凝視著個頭比他瘦小的青年，眉梢眼角全是笑意。

「笨蛋……這種日子我怎麼能不來，」亞瑟看著對方的臉，美國人的眼睛下方是興奮表情也無法掩蓋的淡紫色眼圈，「你看上去有點累。」

「哈哈……昨晚沒睡好。這個時期突然就被調到倫敦增援，大家都想得比較多。」阿爾弗雷德用手指揉了揉鼻樑，臉上露出不好意思的神情。

按軍方的說法，這次人員調動是「出於其後可能進行的人道援助活動，可能維持數周」，但即便是阿爾弗雷德這樣樂觀的性格，突然被調離空軍基地也還是會感到不安啊。

看著美國人的劉海因汗水而萎靡地貼在額前，亞瑟的心一陣柔軟。他伸手把那幾縷頭髮掃開，手掌摸了摸身前青年線條清晰的下巴，在引起其他人注意前又把手收了回去。

阿爾弗雷德的表情瞬間鮮活起來：「亞瑟，你知道嗎？今天是我們今年最順利的一次訓練了！開著飛機在藍天白雲裡穿行，一架敵軍的飛機都沒有，很暢快！可惜最後還是沒說服組長讓我們在空中翻滾一圈，只能偷偷把下端的機槍輪轉了幾圈過把癮。」附上一個得意的笑。

「笨蛋！那種事也太危險了。」

「組裡的大家可都幹過，這也是實戰訓練嘛。而且說不定就是最後一次訓練了。」

「別說這種不吉利的話。」英國人低下頭，小聲責備他。

「啊，我可不是那意思，」阿爾弗雷德立刻反應過來，「我是說，很可能下次訓練之前這場戰爭就結束了。然後就用不著我們這些糙漢成天在半空中折騰啦。」

聽到對方的解釋後亞瑟才稍稍定下神，朝面前態度樂觀的美國人努努嘴：「你的領帶歪了，」他向對方走近半步，把美國人鬆鬆垮垮的領帶系緊，又幫他拍掉黑色毛絨衣領上的灰塵。

「開著轟炸機上天的時候誰會在意領帶呢。大家心裡都在想能幹掉多少敵人，或者什麼時候直接見上帝。」

「又胡說八道……你是要活下去的。」亞瑟抬起下巴瞪他。

阿爾弗雷德順勢朝前低頭，輕輕抵住亞瑟的額頭：「嗯，我知道。」

「哼……」

「你確定不親我一下嗎？今天可是感人的送別日。」阿爾弗雷德的眼睛瞄著停機坪另一邊擁吻得難捨難分的大兵和志願隊姑娘。

「別鬧了！你會被嘲笑……輕視的。」亞瑟用力地咬了咬嘴唇。

「有什麼好嘲笑，這裡可是戰場，不及時示愛就真的沒機會了。」阿爾弗雷德似乎沒明白亞瑟話裡的含義，回答得理直氣壯。

亞瑟的目光飛快掃過兩旁，然後抬起食指在嘴唇上一碰，又伸到美國大兵的嘴唇上用力按了下：「等沒人的時候……再說。」美國人眯起眼沒說什麼，勉強接受了英國人敷衍的一吻。

—

訓練結束後，即將被調派到倫敦的轟炸組成員就被召集到空軍基地的餐廳，據說那裡已經準備了一場小規模的送別會。

阿爾弗雷德和亞瑟選了最繞的那條要穿過小樹林的路線。陽光穿過樹葉的縫隙投在他們頭上，軍靴和皮鞋摩擦著植物發出淅簌聲響，草葉裡隱隱蒙著機油的氣味。

「亞瑟，我有個請求。」阿爾弗雷德突然站定。

「什麼？」亞瑟停下腳步。

「可以給我一張你的照片嗎？」大男孩眼神灼灼地看著他。

亞瑟一愣，剛浮起的一絲甜蜜很快被尷尬覆蓋：「我沒有照片……學生時代拍過幾張，但都被我寄到老家去了，可能已經被哥哥們釘在什麼詛咒玩偶上了，」他自嘲地笑笑，「他們討厭我。」

「這樣啊……」阿爾弗雷德一臉可惜，「你居然不多留幾張拍照，明明長得這麼好看——雖然那對粗眉毛很好玩。」他順勢揉了揉亞瑟的頭髮。

英國人的臉刷地就紅了，他咕噥著用手指彈美國人的手心，突然心中一動，把手探進薄上衣裡，飛快地解下脖子上的飾物遞給對方：「這個給你。」

「哇哦，」這次反倒是美國人愣住了，「這是你很重要的寶物吧。」

「當然，」亞瑟哼了一聲，企圖壓抑住鼻頭酸溜溜的感覺，「所以記得親手還給我。」

「我以為定情信物會是照片或者手帕那種的，居然是錢幣，那我真是賺到了。」阿爾弗雷德笑起來。

「笨蛋，穿了孔的六便士硬幣根本沒法流通。」

「我會好好珍惜的。」阿爾弗雷德接過亞瑟手上的幸運幣。因為頭圍和脖頸粗細不同，他把末端的繩扣鬆開才戴得上，跟他脖子上那塊長方形的士兵名牌——美軍著名的狗牌——上下疊在一起，發出細微的哐啷聲響。

「我戴著這枚幸運幣度過了十幾次空襲，」亞瑟垂下眼睛，「希望它也能為你帶來好運氣。」

他並不認為那樣的小物件真能帶來什麼奇跡，然而即便沒有虔誠的信仰，在這人間煉獄裡走過的人們總要相信些什麼的。他也從不覺得自己是個天生好運氣的人，但事實是，他確實已比許多人幸運。

「好。」阿爾弗雷德握著亞瑟的手放在胸前，英國人能清晰地感受到對方衣物和胸腔下方那顆心臟有力的跳動。

美國人低頭親了親英國人的手指：「我至今都沒在後勤工作室那邊留下遺書，現在更不想了。」

聽到這句話，亞瑟眼眶裡蓄著的淚水刷地就下來了，他終於忍不住把臉埋在阿爾弗雷德的肩膀上，低聲嗚咽起來。

—

他們繼續朝餐廳的方向走去。

「我會爭取多給你寫信的，一安頓下來就動筆寫。」

「哼……我怎麼確定寄信人真的是你，而不是別人冒充呢。」亞瑟知道自己是沒話找話，但此刻他極其需要這樣瑣碎的對話，好分散那些縈繞不去的酸楚情緒。

「哈哈，我這樣的小人物，誰會冒充我呢。」雖這麼說，美國人還是煞有其事地琢磨起來，「讓我想想。組裡有位印第安老兄，他的姑娘會在信上貼根羽毛，不知道是從老鷹還是孔雀身上拔下來的。」

「我可沒有打算收到那種充滿部落氣息的信。」

「這樣吧，每次給你寫信，我就用你這個幸運幣在簽名旁邊印個章。」美國人用手指彈了彈脖子上哐啷作響的飾物。

倒是很會就地取材，亞瑟輕聲地笑：「那真是個不怎麼樣的主意。」

「怎麼會，」美國人笑得一臉自信，「這可是獨一無二的記號。」

「那我的回信就……」亞瑟停頓幾秒，「就畫一顆星星吧。」那是能讓他馬上聯想到阿爾弗雷德的印記，印著星星的美國旗，有著星星塗漆的越野車和戰鬥機，還有那雙總像閃著星辰的藍色眼睛。

「這主意超棒的。」美國人欣然贊同。

抬眼就能看見餐廳所在的那棟建築已集合了不少人，他們不約而同地放慢腳步。

亞瑟終於下定決心開口：「這只是個假設問題……如果、如果真像你說的那樣，這場戰爭能順利結束，那之後你想做些什麼呢？」

「當然是立刻回國，回我的老家那裡，然後準備承包一片農場啦。」美國人的回答無比流暢，述說著自己心中周密的計畫，「我打算跟鄰居合資買部拖拉機，再用儲蓄買輛車，然後就能開車到大城市看棒球賽了，再怎麼樣都該親眼看一次芝加哥小熊隊的現場。」阿爾弗雷德朝頭頂的天空揮揮拳頭，又回頭看亞瑟，「你呢，你有什麼計畫？」

看著談及將來時熱情滿溢的美國人，亞瑟的心裡又是一陣柔軟：「阿爾弗雷德……你去過海邊嗎？」

美國人搖頭：「開飛機倒是常經過海面，但看得最多的是海灘上的炮彈殘渣和沒清理的屍體。我老家在俄亥俄州，很內陸的鄉下地方，最大水源就是埃利湖，沒機會到海邊。」說完他抱歉地笑笑。

英國人也搖頭：「我跟你一樣，也沒真正靠近過海。過去一直生活在倫敦，見過的最大水域只有泰晤士河。」

「亞瑟喜歡海洋嗎？」

「是的，」英國人臉上露出一絲害羞神色，「我想親眼看看書本和詩歌裡描述的那些情景，柔軟的白色細沙，清澈的藍綠色海水，海平線上的日出，或者海峽的雨和霧。」

阿爾弗雷德眨眨眼睛：「聽上去很美！我也想看那樣的海。」他停下腳步拉住亞瑟，手掌輕輕撫上英國人的臉頰，目不轉睛地對著那雙翡翠綠的眼睛。

亞瑟的眼眶再次熱了起來。

是的，我希望有一天能夠親眼看到海洋，想和你一起，去看那美麗又讓人心神動盪的海洋。

遠處那棟建築物裡的送別會已經開始，不知誰先帶頭唱起了歌：

「整日在外，親愛的／軍隊生活如此磨人

漫漫征途，如此疲憊／但我不在意」

那應是美國大兵們相當熟悉的曲調，能聽到越來越多的聲部和發音加入合唱行列：

「我如此疲憊只為入睡／

入睡後 但願能做一場美夢／

在夢中 我能與你一起」

阿爾弗雷德輕輕擁住亞瑟，英國人靠在他懷裡默默閉上眼睛。

——危機考驗我們，通過考驗我們克服困難。

這場戰爭實在太長太長。

一場戰役的發生地再次發生爭鬥，在不厚的土層下又能發掘出上次戰死的士兵屍骨，那些無法善終的、平凡的、沒能被裝進棺材獲得安息的平凡士兵。

無法作戰的人們無助地等候著每一則有關他們家人、愛人、朋友和同胞的消息，有的人還活著被宣告死亡，有的人死得杳無音訊。

希望這樣的日子能結束，希望這樣的日子不再到來。

願這一次，盟軍的士兵能順利熬過難關凱旋歸來，讓醫療援助和時間盡力撫平他們身與心的傷痕。

願城鎮裡祈求和平的人們能再想不起梅塞施密特戰鬥機的引擎聲，再無需提心吊膽提防下一次防空警報，再想不起防空洞裡炸彈聲響起時人們急促的呼吸和哭泣，再也不用在停屍間指認被勉強拼湊完整的友人的殘骸，跪在地上抱頭痛哭。

願所有人能夠走在藍天與陽光下，安心地呼吸與談笑。

——而比這些都讓我牽掛、最讓我感到迫切的願望，是我愛的你，能平安歸來。

亞瑟從美國人的懷裡抬起臉，抬手擦掉眼角的淚，認真地望著對方：「阿爾弗雷德，你一定、一定要活下去，安全地回來。」

「我明白的，亞瑟。」美國人堅定地點頭。他摘下頭上的軍帽虛扣在英國人頭上，接著彎腰親吻了他。

林間似乎起了霧。

大概因為汗水和熱量在演練中大量消耗的緣故，美國人的嘴唇儘管溫柔深情，卻不似往常那樣熾熱。

這是離別的吻。離別的吻像雨滴落在皮膚上，冰涼潤澤。


	7. Chapter 7




「親愛的亞瑟：

你好嗎？我給你寫信的時候，外頭在下雨。真奇怪啊，看到雨水滴答答落在草地上，我最先想到的是你那雙湖水一樣的大眼睛，非常美麗。

在去劍橋郡以前，我覺得每個空軍基地都是一樣的，事實卻不是這樣。在倫敦的空軍基地我見不到你，也沒辦法去找你，這讓我覺得喪氣。

原諒我歪歪扭扭的字，這是在車上寫的，今天是酋長開車，路特別抖！

想念你的，阿爾弗雷德」

從郵差霍華德手上拿到阿爾弗雷德自倫敦的空軍基地寄出的信時，亞瑟的心情一直在雀躍和不安中來回搖擺，在看完信後卻「撲哧」地笑出聲來。

亂糟糟的行文結構，甚至還有一兩處拼寫錯誤，卻又那樣直白熱情，每一處都透著那個美國人的氣息。哪有什麼人能冒充這個傢伙呢。

更意外的是，儘管他以為在信裡印上幸運幣圖樣不過是玩笑話，阿爾弗雷德卻認真執行了。在那實在算不上美觀的簽名旁邊，不列顛尼亞女神的身姿呈現著紅潤色澤，看上去像某種染料，也許是美國大兵的印第安戰友的好意分享。

察覺到身旁有人經過，亞瑟趕緊抖抖手把信紙重新疊好夾進記事本裡。他使勁繃著壓抑不住上揚的眉梢和嘴角，假裝平靜地繼續為病人查房。

阿爾弗雷德在信件裡說他的眼睛很美麗，說想念他，說因為無法見面感到沮喪。

他又何嘗不是這樣呢。

阿爾弗雷德是個行動力驚人的傢伙。

在亞瑟還在糾結如何讓回信的措辭讀起來準確又不失矜持的第二天，他就在郵差好奇的眼神中收到了美國人的第二封信，美國航空隊專用的特殊信紙終究還是顯眼。亞瑟露出靦腆的笑容朝郵差道謝，之後匆匆跑到醫院後門把信拆開。

「親愛的亞瑟：

我又給你寫信了。希望你還沒準備回信，否則我恐怕會錯過它。我們已經收到晚上前往荷蘭的命令。

這次我們會跟英國皇家空軍一起給荷蘭人投遞食物。不知道他們喜不喜歡美國的食物呢？希望最酷的北美野牛號能帶給他們好印象！抵達荷蘭後我會立即給你寫信，真期待那時能很快等到你的回信！

這封信是吃飯時寫的，你別介意紙上的油漬，我實在想不出清理的好方法，也來不及重寫了。

想念你的，阿爾弗雷德」

亞瑟坐在灰石階上把信來回讀了幾遍，心中又喜又憂。

阿爾弗雷德這次的臨時調派，看來就是這兩天電台和《鏡報》裡提過的由美英空軍聯合進行的人道援助行動。媒體對行動的具體內容語焉不詳，美國人的信裡也只說是投遞美國食品，這讓英國人感到擔憂。那些因為營養不良而長了黃疸、四肢浮腫的老人和孩子們可受不了口味濃郁的肉製品。

他只能在心中默默祈禱，希望美國和英國的將軍們別傻到再給饑民投遞諸如孟加拉甜粥羹之類的食品了。

英國人摸了摸那張沾著幾點油漬的淡黃色紙張，這次信末的幸運幣印章仍是紅色，但比上次淺一些，還有不慎擦花了的痕跡，看得出是匆忙中折起來的。

阿爾弗雷德，英國人在心裡默念美國人的名字。

我真想念你。

在期待阿爾弗雷德從荷蘭寄出的信的過程中，亞瑟也在用心準備他的回信。

明明還不到五月，明明他每日的工作和生活與過去沒有太多差異，他卻覺得美國人離開後的日子比以往度過的每一日都來得緩慢，甚至煎熬。

他找出收在行李箱底的信紙，在桌面上平整鋪開，深呼吸好幾次才提筆，把腦裡早就構思好的內容一股腦寫下來，基本都是與自己密切相關的瑣事。距離讓言語顯得蒼白，他只能盡力描述得仔細。

他在信中寫道爾森醫生前幾天讓他操作的那場手術，是他到醫院以來第一次當主刀，從傷患腹腔裡取子彈的過程中他極其緊張，連指尖都不禁發抖，但還是順利完成了。手術結束後他的同僚們給了他一場意外的掌聲。

還有就在前一天，醫院裡一位護士姑娘與另一位在醫院裡療傷多日、最近終於痊癒的大兵結婚了，醫院的工作人員替他們準備了一場簡單卻不簡陋的儀式。道爾森醫生特地換上黑色西裝為婚禮擔當神父，其他人在周圍采來野花製成慶祝用的花瓣，而亞瑟則發揮了他的手巧為那姑娘製作了精美的花球。

看到花瓣紛紛揚揚地落在新人幸福的笑臉旁，亞瑟居然也被氣氛感染得眼角含淚。當然哭鼻子這樣的細節他沒在信裡告訴美國人，只用「我深受感動」這樣的字眼帶過。

亞瑟是想告訴美國人他也很想念他的，又覺得自己的信件內容似乎沒能烘托出這份情緒，猶豫了許久才在信末寫上「希望你一切順利」和「你真摯的，亞瑟」這樣平淡的落款，並畫上一顆工整的五角星。把寫滿了兩頁紙的信件折好後他才如釋重負，並開始等待美國人寄來有效的收件位址。

美國人從荷蘭寄來的信是在其後兩天才到達英國人手裡的，但也他預想中的快了不少。

「親愛的亞瑟：

我已經到達荷蘭了！再過幾小時就會起飛進行我們的第一趟任務，往阿姆斯特丹投放食物。

荷蘭損毀得很嚴重，幸運的是，那些還豎著的建築物上頭已經沒有德國佬的萬字旗啦，少掉我們把那些該死的旗子扯下來燒掉的麻煩！

這裡的自然風景很棒。飛行中我仔細觀看了海洋和那些細長的沙灘。海水可能沒有你想像的那麼藍，但從飛機上俯視非常美麗。真希望你也能看見這風景。

接下來，我最大的期待便是你的回信。

無比思念你的，阿爾弗雷德」

讀完信之後，亞瑟立即拆開自己那封早已被膠水糊上的回信，在信的最後又添上幾句才再次密封，並迅速按原地址寄出去——加急郵票的費用則是從之前努力攢下的小金庫裡取的。

他已經好久沒有那樣認真地、長時間地寫一封真情流露的信了。

阿爾弗雷德收到信的時候會在做什麼呢，打開信的那一刻會是什麼反應呢？會像他這樣心臟狂跳的同時卻壓抑不住笑意嗎？會把他的信反反复复拿出來讀，認真琢磨上面不小心寫錯了的單詞，每一處劃掉的痕跡嗎？會凝視著信末的祝語和簽名突然就發起呆來嗎？

這種期待又惴惴不安的情緒對亞瑟來說遙遠得近乎陌生，他以為在這些年的經歷中他會長久地維持「大城市來的高傲大學生」和「冷淡又不友善的醫護人員」這樣的外殼，他從沒想過自己會產生這樣纏繞不去的情感，會如此想念一個人——一個來自大西洋彼岸的、遙遠的異國青年。他因為那個人感到歡喜，他在他面前流淚，他們牽手和擁抱和親吻，在無法見面的日子裡用筆墨書寫對彼此的思念。

這幾天空軍基地和附屬醫院裡到處彌漫著流言，說德國佬的好日子已經到頭了，連固若金湯的德國本土也有部隊紛紛向盟軍投降。

電臺裡這樣的消息越來越多，報紙的印刷量也越來越大，鋪天蓋地都是美英盟軍在歐洲各地節節勝利的頭條和宣傳畫。

除了常規的消息來源外，亞瑟最近會額外買一份《泰晤士報》，把上面跟美軍相關的消息都認真讀一遍，希望能找到跟阿爾弗雷德這次任務相關的哪怕一丁點兒消息，在每次搜索無果後免不了一陣失落。

戰事還在廣闊的歐洲大陸上延續，大大小小的戰場仍在冒著煙火；荷蘭國境上空一場尚不清楚是否順利的人道援助行動與那些相比，似乎很難引起隨軍記者的注意。又或者，現在荷蘭的處境仍然艱險，記者們生怕輕率的報導會被殘存的敵軍知曉，從而對盟軍做出妨礙行動呢。

無論哪種情況都讓亞瑟感到憂慮。他把幾份報紙疊好放在身旁，伸手揉了揉趴在他大腿上曬太陽的臘腸狗，說：「洋基火腿，你知道嗎？那個人是個英雄。就算沒有人提起他，沒有人讚美他，他也是我的英雄。」

五月份的第一個週末，亞瑟收到了阿爾弗雷德來自荷蘭的回信，同樣蓋著加急的郵戳。英國人的信件顯然讓美國人欣喜無比，以至於他連信件開頭的問候都顧不上格式，字跡潦草得只能勉強辨認，篇幅更是比往常長上幾倍：

「你好亞瑟！

知道收到你的信件時我有多興奮嗎？我從床鋪上跳起身，差點把上鋪那位老兄的鐵架撞壞！

你的字就跟你一樣好看，而你帶來的好消息更讓我感到高興！你是那樣努力又堅強，那些掌聲都是你應得的。

我也有好消息要告訴你，沙盤地圖上我們佔的顏色越來越大塊，飛行任務比之前更容易，只有零星幾架德國飛機的干擾，都被我們擊落了。

雖然我不懂荷蘭語，但這裡的人們對美國人很友好。走在路上，男人們會上來拍我們的肩膀道謝，還有姑娘們上來擁抱我們一頓狂親。當然，我可沒讓她們親到我的嘴！而且我知道她們其實更喜歡加拿大人，畢竟他們的軍人也是些勇敢的傢伙，來得比我們更早。

我們的任務就快結束，再過幾天這裡的孩子們就都能吃上東西了。你知道嗎，他們跟你一樣，最喜歡美國生產的巧克力。我以前沒覺得那是特別美味的東西，現在卻覺得很珍貴。

你在信件上說想念我，看到這樣的話讓我狂喜！但我要向你宣佈，我的想念絕對比你多更多！登上北美野牛號時的興奮和幹勁，也因為想念你而被沖散。

我真想現在就摸摸你的頭髮，想看你皺起的粗眉毛和鼻尖，想拉著你白白瘦瘦的手，我們在草地上談天，看你吃喜歡的水果，像林間可愛的小松鼠。

小孩，我真想你。

阿爾弗雷德」

亞瑟用手緊緊捂住嘴巴，這封充斥著好消息和愛意的信件讓他歡喜心動得眼眶發熱，而最後那個透著親密卻完全違背事實的稱呼卻讓他感到甜蜜又氣惱。

這個即便在任務中仍舊不忘佔他便宜的美國人！他決定在下次相見時至少給對方的手臂來上一拳，好吧，至少得是一個不痛不癢的拍打。

以及、以及一個……充滿愛意的擁抱和親吻。

凝視著信末那再熟悉不過的幸運幣印章，亞瑟的嘴角翹了起來。他把臉頰貼在信紙上，顧不上眼淚把那信紙沾濕了一角。

我的幸運幣，請給他持續帶去好運氣。

這次的回信亞瑟寫得飛快，他告訴阿爾弗雷德最近的布蘭普頓一直在下雨，草木愈發茂盛。隨著新聞的傳遞人們臉上更頻繁地顯現出欣喜的神情，仿佛一場盛大的宴會即將到來。

美國人在信裡說了這次援助任務即將結束。亞瑟甚至不確定對方能不能順利收到這次的回信。說不定信件到達的那一刻，阿爾弗雷德已經神氣地開著他的空中堡壘轟炸機返回倫敦的空軍基地了。

但這不妨礙英國人在信末重重地寫上「我衷心期待，你攜著我的幸運幣平安歸來。每日都在想念你的，亞瑟。」並畫上一顆能讓他立刻想起對方的星星。

這份等待是真的，這份想念是真的，這份愛也是真的。所以，要書寫下來，要留下印記。他這樣想。

這個五月是不平凡的五月。這一天終會是亞瑟最難以忘記的一天。

「德國佬投降啦！」

「歐洲的戰爭結束了！」

「英國終於從噩夢中解脫！我們勝利了！」

所有報章的頭版和人們都在高聲傳遞著這樣的消息。這一天，盟軍向全世界宣佈在歐洲取得了勝利。

五月八日，整個布蘭普頓仿佛陷入了慶祝的海洋。聽說消息傳遞更迅捷的倫敦從前一晚開始便醞釀著狂歡，連同巴黎和華盛頓的街區與商店也通通點起燈火。在遙遠的大西洋的另一端，紐約城的自由女神像高舉著火炬，那燈光貫穿天空整夜不滅。

這場纏繞著他們多年的戰爭結束了，這場如陰影一樣貼著他們四處行走的戰爭，結束了。

電臺裡循環播報的人聲讓亞瑟陷入一陣恍惚。他從休息室的木凳上站起來往外走，過道上、病房裡的人，無論是醫護人員還是依舊負傷的軍人——所有的人，含著淚或是漲紅了臉——所有人的眼睛都在笑，更多的人擁抱著彼此痛快地大笑。

他慢慢走出醫院正門口，沿著主幹道朝廣場的方向前行，那裡是更吵鬧更無序的音樂和人聲。

奇怪的是，亞瑟居然在漫天蓋地的嘈雜裡聽見了樹枝冒出嫩芽的淅簌聲，還有孩子們的腳丫踩在水窪上濺起的水沫聲。

他的腳步仿佛被磁鐵吸引一般，朝聲響最密集的方向慢慢移動。

說此時的鎮中心人滿為患並不過分，亞瑟目光所及之處全是烏泱烏泱的人群。他從沒發現這個區域的人口數量如此龐大，原來這附近有這麼多的老人和兒童。

那是真正的「不恐懼」。

即便偉大的將軍和政客時刻鼓勵著人們「保持冷靜，繼續前行」，但恐懼的本質並不改變。人們只能靠著希望、靠著勇敢、靠著堅韌來克服那份發自本能的恐懼。

現在那份恐懼已經消失了。

是啊，再也不用懼怕在耳旁嗡嗡作響的防空警報，不用擔心身旁的建築突然迸裂為無數黑色石塊而親愛的人瞬間面目全非，不用擔心一批批傷患被運到醫院無法及時施救只能讓他們在地板上被攤成一排排……痛苦和煎熬佈滿每個人的顏面。

五月八日這一天是超越以往的大晴天。亞瑟覺得英國東南部上空已經很久沒有這樣的晴天。

天色藍得像畫布上的水彩，一層又一層的色調不均勻地蕩開，讓人沉醉。

藍天真好，藍天是阿爾弗雷德的顏色。

這封信就在這美好如同夢境的藍天下送到亞瑟面前。

他最熟悉的那位郵差霍華德，躲過了在狂歡、歌唱、甚至當街敲爛了酒瓶的士兵，又穿過平日裡總躲藏在工廠裡幹苦工而此刻穿著最好看的花裙子在街上跳舞的姑娘們之後，揮著手上的小信封千辛萬苦朝他擠過來。

「先生！柯克蘭先生！這是你的信！」

在繞過因為被人群擠滿而只能緩慢駛過街道的大巴後，郵差滿頭大汗地在他面前停下腳步。

亞瑟就在這一天收到了那枚幸運幣。他親手砸孔、隨身攜帶多年、並看著阿爾弗雷德戴到美軍士兵名牌下的幸運幣。

不列顛尼亞女神的身姿被乾涸了的棕褐色痕跡覆蓋，那是英國人在醫院見過無數次的、他再熟悉不過的顏色。

失去光澤的硬幣被孤單地包在美國航空隊專用的信封裡，信封外是附屬醫院的地址和他的名字，寄信人寫著第八航空隊第一師第91轟炸組。

除此以外什麼也沒有了。

沒有通知信，沒有紙條，沒有驗證與這枚硬幣相關的任何寄信人的資訊。

是啊，軍人的保險單和來自軍方的慰問信會寄向他們的家鄉，給各個城市和小鎮帶來哀傷和榮譽。阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯的家鄉在遙遠的美國一個名為俄亥俄的州。他和亞瑟.柯克蘭的關聯除了這枚幸運幣外，再沒有其他。

他以為他會收到什麼呢。他在等待什麼呢。

郵差看著亞瑟平靜如水的表情，似乎想開口問些什麼，卻很快被周圍歡笑的人群推搡開去，不得不隨著歡慶隊列的方向前行。

亞瑟抬起臉望著天空，任由人潮在身旁擁擠，腳步釘在原地一動不動。

兩旁的建築和雕塑灑下了五顏六色的彩帶和紙片，不斷飄落在他身旁。士兵們拿出口琴吹奏起分辨不清的昂揚曲調，孩子們拿出心愛的玩具小喇叭胡亂伴奏，與樓頂上不停重複的廣播聲混在一起，震天地響。

常年一臉嚴肅的巡警們交換著微笑，完全無意出手制止那些顧不上保持冷靜的英國市民。幾架盟軍的巡邏機在低空來回盤旋，時常打出的紅色或綠色的信號在此時的藍天下難以辨認。

有著乾涸血跡的幸運幣是黯淡的棕色，來自美軍第八航空隊的信封是素雅的淡黃，地址和收信人是格外清晰的墨黑。卻連那個人的名字都找不到。

——阿爾弗雷德，阿爾弗雷德。

身前身後的狂歡如汪洋般淹沒了英國人。

——我好想和你一起，走在這勝利的藍天下啊。

……

—

「……這就是那名美國軍人和我的故事。」

英國人落寞地朝面前的青年笑笑，然後慢慢地垂下眼睛。他看著手邊花紋簡潔的咖啡杯，勺子輕輕攪拌發出細微的碰撞聲響，與不時從門外路過的自行車鈴聲疊在一起。

叮，叮鈴，叮，叮鈴。

有著金色卷髮的青年摘下眼鏡，擦掉眼角的淚水：「這就結束了嗎……」

「是的。」亞瑟啜了口咖啡，皺起眉頭。他還是不適應咖啡這種被美國人強勢地推廣到全世界的飲料，剛放進去的奶和方糖並沒能完全中和裡頭的苦澀滋味。

「那位美國軍人一路走過德國和英國的戰場，沒想到卻在已經解放的荷蘭……」來自加拿大的記者馬修.威廉姆斯重新拿起手中的筆，語氣透著惋惜，「那場人道援助行動的結果是那樣值得欣喜。這真的太讓人遺憾了。」

「是啊……誰能想到呢。」亞瑟回答。

「這世道，很多事都難以預料呢……說起來，我在報社接到您的電話也很驚訝，很多家屬不願意在這種時刻講述這些故事的。」

「我……不是什麼家屬。」亞瑟的嘴角不自然地動了動。

「啊，是我用詞不當，對不起。」加拿大人連忙道歉，「很感謝您願意主動聯繫我。盟軍在荷蘭的消息在英國報導得並不多，您提供的這些真實材料對我們報社來說很珍貴。」

「記者先生，按先前的約定，我不會透露那位軍人的具體部隊和姓名。請你……諒解。」

「當然！我會使用化名，在文字上也會謹慎處理。這樣的跨國情誼本身已經是不可多得的好題材。」

聽到「跨國情誼」時亞瑟明顯一愣，接著抿起嘴角笑了：「總有些事情是希望人們能記住的。」

「是的，我深信新聞和歷史記載能帶來力量。」

「我以為你對這種感情……的反應，會更激烈的。」亞瑟歪了下頭，語氣自嘲，「比如說，噁心之類的。」

「怎麼會呢！在殘酷的戰場上，這是多麼難得美好的情誼！我很能理解。真心感謝你們為戰爭作出的犧牲和奉獻。」加拿大人伸出手在英國人的手背上輕輕拍了拍，語氣和動作一樣溫柔。

亞瑟心頭一陣寬慰，他笑著搖頭：「那是所有人的犧牲和奉獻。」

「嗯。所以我會把這篇故事用心寫出來的。謝謝您。」

「該道謝的是我才對，你是很好的傾訴對象。」亞瑟低聲說。

「說實話，您會把這些事坦誠地說出來著實讓我驚訝。亞瑟先生看上去……是很重視隱私的人。」

「也許是因為……」英國人看著面前的加拿大人的輪廓，「也許因為你跟那個人長得有些像吧。」

「是嗎？這世上還會有這樣的巧合，」馬修.威廉姆斯先是一臉意外，接著溫和地笑起來，「也許冥冥之中，都是命運的指引呢。」

「是呢……命運。」亞瑟喃喃地重複。

結帳後英國人和加拿大人並肩往外走，前臺的工作人員遞給他們免費贈送的太妃糖，亞瑟微微一笑收下了。

「亞瑟先生之後有什麼安排呢？」

「我會在這附近走走……事實上我剛回倫敦沒多久。你呢？」

「有位認識的澳大利亞朋友在倫敦，我已經找到他落腳的醫院了。戰爭結束前一直沒能去探望，稍後就去見他。」

「那真是太好了。只要活著，總能相見。」亞瑟對加拿大人微笑，然後他的視線穿過玻璃投向外面，咖啡店門前的路燈上美利堅合眾國和大不列顛的旗幟斜斜地插著，微風中輕輕飄揚。視線再往上，便是藍天。

「今天天氣真好。」亞瑟說。

「是啊。我來到倫敦之後第一次遇到這樣的大晴天。街上也熱鬧極了，賣水果的小攤販那裡有很新鮮的橙子和水蜜桃呢，雖然很貴。」

亞瑟抿了抿嘴唇，沒有再回答。馬修打量著英國人落寞的笑容，也不再開口。

在分別之前，亞瑟先打破了沉默，他問加拿大人：「這位記者朋友，你想看看那枚幸運幣嗎？」

在對方好奇的眼神中，英國人從西裝口袋裡拿出那枚已經更換過繩子的掛墜。

硬幣上維多利亞女王的面容與不列顛女神的身姿清晰依舊，曾短暫殘留的褐色痕跡早已被清洗乾淨，尋不到一絲蹤影。


	8. Chapter 8




這確實是倫敦難得一見的好天氣，一個晴朗的週末。

亞瑟漫不經心地看著這久違的城市。

他隨時能回想起去年離開倫敦時灰暗的天空和來得迅猛的暴雨，來不及清理房屋殘骸的街道，在廢墟裡艱難前行的紅色大巴顏色鮮豔得如同嘲諷，走在窄路上不時會撞上身心都頹靡不振的人。

那時的記憶仍然鮮明，以至於眼前的光景不真實得讓人心虛：路兩旁好幾家商店在重新粉刷招牌，小餐館內外坐滿男女老少，手頭拮据的民眾難得放縱地享受著這好天氣與週末，給自己和家人點上一杯不吝嗇方糖數目的紅茶和一盤塗滿果醬的司康餅。

亞瑟為自己的彆扭心態而發笑。

整個英國似乎陷入了一種緩慢的復原，工廠的機器仍哐當哐當地運轉生產著大量武器，食物的配給制度依然嚴格。

儘管如此，人們臉上的表情卻還是更替了。代替恐懼的，是一種奇妙的平衡，介於焦慮不安和樂觀之間。

毀壞來得太猛烈，太漫長，太深入骨髓，當重建成為主流，就成了另一個考驗意志的過程。

亞瑟是在六月中旬開始計劃離開布蘭普頓返回倫敦的，但直至整個英國落入八月炎夏的折磨時，他才提上行李箱登上南下的火車。

在勝利日之後，巴星玻恩皇家空軍基地裡的人員有了很大變動，進駐幾年或是數月的美軍士兵預備撤離。成千名美軍士兵登上了英國最引以為傲的郵輪「瑪麗皇后」回到大洋彼岸的紐約大都會，之後他們會攜著艱辛和榮譽各自登上回鄉的旅途。

電臺裡一整天都在重播這條新聞，主播的語氣充滿感慨：「這是盟軍首次穿過沒有德國潛艇埋伏的大西洋！祝福我們的美國朋友平安回國，願美國與英國今後繼續共進退。天佑美國！天佑英國！」

——平安和伴隨，仍然是人們能說出的最好祝願。

隨著空軍基地的人員減少，附屬醫院的工作強度也低了許多，開始有爭議提到戰時的人事聘用太過草率。儘管道爾森醫生堅持挽留亞瑟，但對於並非醫學專業出身這事，亞瑟是很有自知之明的。

遠在蘇格蘭的兄長在書信裡用迂回嘲諷的文字表示可以提供修讀醫學位的資金支持，但要求他必須遵守住所安排，畢業後只能到指定的醫院工作。傲慢的捆綁條件自然換來亞瑟乾脆的拒絕，也成了他不再與家族有牽連的最合理解釋。

再後來他在公立大學的招生資訊裡找到了政府給窮學生提供的學業貸款計畫，又恰逢選舉年，政客們在教育話題上有所動作，他覺得那是個值得爭取的時機。

之後他和仍身在倫敦的葡萄牙友人通信，順利找到落腳的小公寓。在向道爾森醫生解釋過後，他花了幾天交接醫院裡的工作，之後就回了倫敦。

手頭的積蓄尚且足夠讓亞瑟慢慢考慮今後的出路。當然，說是出路，無非是選定進修醫學位的學校，或者另謀一份職業罷了。

保持冷靜，繼續前行。和整個英國一樣，對他來說似乎沒有其他更適當的信念來提供勇氣了。

等走過第二個路口時，亞瑟拐向右邊，朝河堤的方向走去。

—

「亞瑟！」

身穿美軍制服的金髮青年站在河堤旁的階梯上朝他招手。他的脖頸、手臂和手掌都纏著顯而易見的繃帶，臉上卻仍是大笑容：「你終於來啦！有點遲哦。」

亞瑟看著那身影一陣恍惚。他在原地定了定神，才又邁開腳步，很慢很慢地走下階梯。

「你好，小孩。」等英國人終於走近時，阿爾弗雷德仰起頭，在隔著兩個階梯的距離對他說。

仍是那不變的、濃厚的美式口音，聲線似乎比過去沙啞一些。

亞瑟用力地咬咬嘴唇，深呼吸，才扯出一絲微笑：「來採訪的記者是位很好的聊天對象，很有耐心，所以耽誤了……抱歉。」他走下來，在美國人身旁站定。

「有什麼可道歉的。那採訪順利嗎？」

「嗯，很順利。」

「那就好。」阿爾弗雷德隨口回答，用沒有纏著繃帶的手去拉亞瑟的指尖，英國人的手輕微抖了抖：「我可沒有向他透露你的姓名和部隊。」

「哈哈，就算讓那位記者朋友知道，我也不介意啊。」

「你是笨蛋嗎？」亞瑟瞪著美國人，「你可是軍人！我們這樣的……不應該隨便讓人知道。」說著語氣漸弱下來。

「我們哪樣的？」美國大兵故意眨眨眼，捏了捏英國人的手。

英國人看著那神采奕奕的藍色瞳孔，臉一紅，趕緊轉移話題：「……我還讓他看了那枚幸運幣。」

「哇哦，那上面的血跡有嚇到他嗎？」

「笨蛋……我早把那些血跡都刷乾淨了。」

「也是，你在這種事情上總是很有耐心。」

「沒有耐心的話，大概在收到你們軍隊寄來的那封破信時就……就……」亞瑟一時語塞，許久才低低罵了聲，「該死。」

他們慢慢走下階梯，轉個彎，沿著河堤旁的單行道散起步。

「那些傢伙真的太誇張了，」阿爾弗雷德提起他的戰友們，「我只是被子彈射中腹部，意識模糊的時候抓著那塊硬幣說『我還沒把這個還給亞瑟』，他們就把那當成了遺囑！還趁我昏迷期間直接寄回劍橋郡去了。我醒來之後氣得差點撕裂傷口！」

亞瑟沒回答，他把臉扭到跟美國人相反的方向，企圖掩飾發紅的眼圈。

阿爾弗雷德繼續說：「雖然血流得多，腸子還漏出來一截，不過真就那樣死掉的話，未免太不甘心了。」

「……不要形容那些畫面了。」亞瑟啞著嗓子說，「……我不想把那些跟你聯想在一起。」

美國人停下腳步，也啞著聲音：「是我不好……你不要哭。」

「我才沒有。」

「亞瑟，你真是太不會說謊了。眼角都紅了哦。」

「……笨蛋。」

「是是是。」阿爾弗雷德無奈地笑笑，「還應該多謝那些戰友幫我這笨蛋爭取，才沒在養完傷後被『光榮負傷回國』，能有機會再到英國來。」

說完他沉默片刻，緩緩地接了句：「才能再見到你。」

亞瑟的眼眶更熱了。

「對不起，小孩，」美國人抬起手輕撫他的臉頰，語氣溫柔得如同河堤的風，「對不起。」

「不要道歉……！」英國人終於忍不住喊出聲來，「不准道歉！阿爾弗雷德……阿爾弗雷德……！」他的肩膀劇烈地顫抖著，淚如雨下。

在信裡看到那枚硬幣時的迷惑到驚詫到醒悟，那失去珍愛的人的恐慌，那瞬間失去連線的思念，如同把他的靈魂從軀體抽離一般。勝利的呼聲也聽不見，人們的笑容也看不見，像被扔進一潭死水，最終只有淡褐色的血跡在視網膜上的殘影。

他甚至不願回想自己是如何跌跌撞撞地回到醫院，如何失魂落魄地用溶液沖刷那枚硬幣的場景，還有那之後每天每天機械地重複著工作，對著記事本裡的玫瑰花瓣默默無語，看著陽光和草地發呆，如鬼魂一般在醫院裡浮游的模樣。

即便不願回想……但又怎麼可能忘記。

阿爾弗雷德把亞瑟拉到河堤岸的角落，緊緊地擁抱住他。大兵身上的軍服洗得乾淨，肥皂味裡仍殘留著淡淡的柴油氣息。

美國人的吻落在英國人的嘴唇上，他口腔裡是薄荷糖的清爽香味，和亞瑟在咖啡店裡被招待的太妃糖的餘味混在一起，簡直跟他們第一次的吻一模一樣——除去那一絲絲鹹味，那來自英國人的淚水的鹹味。

天空真藍。陽光真好。阿爾弗雷德的臂膀還是那樣的溫暖，那樣的真實。

原來那場戰爭是真的結束了。

是啊，終於結束了。亞瑟閉上眼睛，任由淚水繼續從臉頰洶湧滑落。

……

「你的傷勢恢復得怎麼樣了？」亞瑟用力地吸吸鼻子，拿袖口揉了眼角，卻只讓眼眶的顏色又深了些。

「還不錯！那個荷蘭醫生很厲害，雖然臉上有道傷疤看起來兇神惡煞的，但他縫合技術很棒，腸子都完整塞回去了。」阿爾弗雷德下意識摸了摸腹部，又掄起手臂示意，仿佛手上的繃帶不過是裝飾品。

亞瑟朝他翻了個白眼：「你這傢伙……還是像頭蠻牛一樣。」

「當然！」美國人把這話當成讚美收下，「不過我還是第一次在醫院躺那麼久。你知道嗎？我養傷那陣子，那邊的小孩經常來看我，還搶著跟我握手——當然啦，如果能別壓住我的傷口就好了。」他苦笑一聲，「護士姑娘也對我很好。」

「哼……到哪裡都很受歡迎嘛。」

「因為他們覺得美國人是英雄嘛。還有，我在荷蘭第一次看到鬱金香哦！在機場的停機坪上鋪了滿地對我們道謝。花朵是橢圓形的，有黃色的，粉色的，顏色很漂亮！真想帶來給你看看。」

「不需要，」亞瑟搖搖頭，「你能回來……就很好了。」

「哈哈，聽說那些花後來還被他們吃掉了。」

「……」

「其實來這裡之前我有點擔心，」阿爾弗雷德略一猶豫，「後來給你的信裡沒了硬幣印章，萬一被當成惡作劇就慘了。」

「笨蛋……誰模仿得來你那些潦草的筆跡，還有亂糟糟的語氣。」亞瑟本想蹙起眉毛挖苦對方，話一說出口忍不住先笑起來。

美國人於是也笑，他抬手撓了撓頭：「唉，現在看到街上大家都有了笑容，能這樣輕鬆地聊天散步，總覺得還有點不真實，感覺很怪。」

「歡迎重新回到文明世界。」看著美國大兵難得一見的迷惑神情，亞瑟又笑了，放鬆了緊繃許久的肩膀。

他們繼續一路往前走，河口的風吹得他們不約而同地眯起眼睛。

「倫敦這陣子好熱鬧。」美國人說。

「選舉剛剛結束，內閣開始推行他們那些亂七八糟的政策……市民們都覺得該有所反應，於是就跑到街上來了。」亞瑟朝地板上零星的宣傳單張努努嘴。

「這點跟我們美國人很像嘛。」

「你說反了，是你們美國人跟我們英國人像才對。」亞瑟一本正經地糾正。

「唉？我們的逆反精神應該更像法國人才對吧？」阿爾弗雷德笑嘻嘻地反駁。

英國人翻了個白眼，果斷結束無聊的爭論，切到下一個話題：「我以為你今天至少會認真打扮一番的，結果只把制服洗乾淨而已啊。」

「啊，我本來想穿套西裝戴上禮帽再來赴約，可惜在服裝店試的那些都不合適，還會把頭髮壓平。」阿爾弗雷德笑著指指自己額前的頭髮，「而且我擔心打扮成那樣，你一時之間認不出我。」

「你就算斷了胳膊少了腿我都能認出來，」亞瑟用手戳了戳美國人衣襟上的紫心勳章，又盯著旁邊那枚五角星勳章上的自由女神像看了一陣，突然回過神小聲「呸」了一聲，「忘記我剛才那句話。」明顯對自己的失言感到懊惱。

阿爾弗雷德倒是毫不介意，他又打量一遍亞瑟的裝扮：「你今天也很好看哦！第一次看到你穿這種麻質的西裝，就像貴族家庭的小少爺。」

「哼，少在那裡說些奉承話了。」亞瑟壓著上揚的嘴角，努力不暴露出自己心裡蕩過的那陣甜蜜。

「我說的可是真話。唉，其實我也有打算改變一下外型的，」美國人從制服口袋裡掏出一副金屬邊框的眼鏡，「你看。」

他手法拙劣地戴上那副從鏡片弧度看來並無度數的眼鏡，沖亞瑟笑：「這樣很有成熟男士的風度吧？」

亞瑟凝視著那鏡片下依舊清澈的藍色眼睛。美國人沒有明說，但他大致能猜出這眼鏡的用途，是用來保護飛行員在戰爭中變得脆弱的視網膜的。

英國人心裡泛起一陣酸楚，但又覺得幸好美國人戴眼鏡的模樣依舊英俊，那副本意是藏拙的眼鏡並沒有暴露太多不便。雖這麼想，他嘴上並沒讓對方太過得意：「再斯文的打扮也遮不住你那股粗糙的蠻勁。」

「我可是靠著這股蠻勁才順利扛過來的。」阿爾弗雷德眨眨眼睛，得意地笑著。

「哼……你這次會在倫敦逗留多久？」

「大概還有一兩星期吧。基地現在忙著招募到聯合國的人員，連飛行員都要做文書工作，太讓人頭痛了。招募一結束就可以收拾行李回國了。」

「難怪除了選舉的騷動之外，倫敦到處都能見到你們美國人活躍的身影。還以為你們是在回收戰時物資呢。」英國人故意這樣說。

「說什麼呢，上面說了給英國的物資不用回收的。」美國人飛快地回答，又轉過頭問亞瑟，「你呢？今後會一直留在倫敦嗎？」

啊……這個話題。

亞瑟明顯愣住了，猶豫片刻才開口：「還沒決定。可能在倫敦讀書，或者另外找份工作。反正已經決定不跟家裡來往了……只要能謀生，哪怕到鄉下小鎮去也行。」

「這樣啊。」阿爾弗雷德若有所思，「我回國之後也想去讀書，退伍之後軍隊會給些補助。」

「難以想象你這傢伙靜下心來讀書的模樣，」亞瑟嘗試構想美國人在大學課堂裡發言的場景，突然又覺得那充滿熱忱和好奇心的模樣跟學問並不突兀，他聲音裡帶上更多笑意，「呼，還真是讓人好奇。」

美國人凝視著英國人的笑臉，再次站定腳步。他用手撓撓下巴，又抓了抓頭髮，在原地一番左顧右盼，才仿佛下定決心似地開口：「在我老家那邊，呃，就是俄亥俄州的克利夫蘭，地方很大人口也多，但一直挺缺醫生的。」

「是嗎。」亞瑟不明所以地看著美國人難得顯露尷尬的表情。

「如果有醫生願意到我們那裡長居的話，大家會很高興的。」

「唉？嗯，那是當然的……不過為什麼突然提到這個……」

「亞瑟，你知道嗎？」阿爾弗雷德抬起雙手扣住亞瑟的肩膀，「在我老家可以做很多事情哦！那裡有大片的農田，可以種很多農作物，養牛羊，再養一條大金毛狗。週末就到草地去野餐，還可以到市中心看賽馬。如果有長假期，還可以開車一路跑到波士頓去看棒球賽！」他滔滔不絕地羅列了一大串家鄉的優點，龐大的信息量一時把英國人砸得暈頭轉向。

亞瑟仍在努力整理思緒，美國人又做了次深呼吸，語氣堅定地說：「然後，我就可以帶你去波士頓看海了。」

「喂，你……」亞瑟囁嚅著嘴唇，聲音也止不住顫抖起來。

他終於明白過來了，美國人剛才那番話的含義——

「亞瑟，跟我一起去美國吧！到我的家鄉去，我們一起生活！」

「……」

「果然還是太魯莽了嗎？」見英國人沒有反應，阿爾弗雷德的手掌用力拍上腦門，一臉「這下可搞砸了」的懊惱。

「……你就沒想過我突然前往異國他鄉，找不到工作怎麼辦？或者，美國容不下我這樣的外來客呢？再現實一點，就沒想過我會付不起到美國的船票錢嗎？」亞瑟冷不丁地甩出一連串反問。

「唉？」美國人一愣，用手指撓了撓臉頰，「呃，我沒想那麼多。就覺得我退役後拿到的錢暫時夠兩個人用，而且我也會幹活掙錢……」

「——最關鍵的一點，你難道沒想過我可能不願意離開我的國家，就那樣輕易跟你一起跑到美國去？」

「這個真的沒想過。」

亞瑟停頓幾秒：「自以為是……的笨蛋！」他咕噥著，伸手捶了阿爾弗雷德的胸口一下，然後抬起臉，在對方的注視中笑起來，「笨蛋！」

美國人一臉胸中石頭落地的表情：「你會過得很好的，我保證！因為我會在你身邊。」他自信地揚起嘴角，並朝英國人伸出手，掌心向上攤開——完美的邀請手勢。

陽光鋪了他們滿臉滿身，空氣裡夾雜著水草和土壤的氣味，河面吹來的風稀釋了人群的聲響，只把他們的頭髮微微吹亂了。

「我會帶你去看海。陽光下的海，月光下的海，風雨中的海，只要你願意。」阿爾弗雷德說得堅定。

「……我願意。」亞瑟輕聲回答。

讓時光流逝，讓我們的腳步跨越天空與海洋；讓愛意在回憶與未來中穿行，長久留存。

亞瑟從口袋裡掏出那枚被閒置了許久的硬幣，不列顛女神的身影在陽光下光芒閃爍。他把硬幣放進美國人的掌心，然後把自己的手掌也疊上去。對方手上卷起邊的繃帶擦得他掌心麻麻癢癢。

阿爾弗雷德貼近了亞瑟，手掌把英國人的手和那枚硬幣一同緊緊包裹起來。

——這一定是，世上最美好的幸運幣。

― Fin ―

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 關聯歷史事件：  
> \- 1944年2月：美國駐英格蘭的第八轟炸部隊重組為第八航空隊，總部位於英格蘭白金漢郡高威科姆鎮多斯山。  
> \- 1944年3月：美國第八航空隊在德國執行「爭議行動(Operation Argument)」，在英國空軍掩護下對柏林進行轟炸，也稱「大星期轟炸(Big Week)」（文中阿爾弗雷德所指的『德國前線』）。  
> \- 1944年2月—1945年7月：重組後的第八航空隊各師陸續進駐英國劍橋郡布蘭普頓區的皇家空軍巴星玻恩基地(RAF Bassingbourn Station, Brampton, Cambridgeshire)，並開展任務。  
> \- 1945年4月：德國開始在歐洲各國局部投降，美軍第八航空隊部分人員前往東歐如捷克斯洛伐克執行轟炸，部分前往西歐已解放地區進行援助。同個時期，美國召回國內的士兵逐漸增加，美國國內開始更大規模的支援歐洲難民的募捐。  
> \- 1945年4月12日：羅斯福總統去世，由副總統杜魯門接任，歐洲戰線開始進入尾聲。  
> \- 1945年4月29日—5月7日：美國航空隊和英國皇家空軍分別展開「饕客行動」(Operation Chowhound)和「瑪納行動」(Operation Manna)，這是羅斯福總統生前與邱吉爾和荷蘭國王商議的人道援助計畫，其後由馬歇爾將軍授權，盟軍向剛解放的荷蘭投送11,000噸的食物。美軍使用的機型為B-17空中堡壘轟炸機。  
> \- 1945年5月8日：歐洲勝利日(V-Day)，盟軍結束了在歐洲長達5年8個月的戰事。  
> \- 1945年5月中旬—6月：英國政府重啟選舉，並由工黨勝出。距離上一次選舉已經10年。  
> \- 1945年6月中旬：英國郵輪「瑪麗皇后」運送2,000名在歐洲作戰的美軍士兵回到紐約港口，這是二戰開始後首次在沒有德軍潛艇埋伏下的跨大西洋航行。  
> \- 1945年8月中下旬：二戰正式結束。
> 
> 2\. 《禁止親善令》（Non-Fraternization Policy）：1944年9月頒佈的法令，因為美軍士兵出了名的健談和自來熟，又出於對德國的懲罰意圖，艾森豪爾將軍宣佈禁止美軍和德國人有一切形式的社交活動和往來，甚至握手和贈予小禮物也不行。但很多大兵都不會認真執行，還會想各種小竅門繞過法令，事實上被發現違規也很少被處罰。法令到1945年秋季才取消。
> 
> 3\. 《1942：美國大兵的英國入門指南》（, 1942）：讓進駐英國的美國大兵熟悉英國人的軍用指南，很有趣。
> 
> 4\. 《租借法案》：二戰期間的著名法案，美國在1941年公佈的第1776號法案，主張用貸款或租借武器的方式，援助在大西洋對岸抵抗納粹德國的英國。這也是美國步入戰場的前奏曲，和確定米英特殊關係的《大西洋憲章》一樣，是米英關係的重要組成部分，也是個人心目中一直很感慨的歷史事件。
> 
> 5\. 英國的糧食配給(Rationing)：1939年起開始，1945年5月歐洲戰場的戰爭結束後仍在延續；1948年至1949年逐步緩和放寬，直到1954年7月4日才正式結束配給制度。1945年英國的人均糧食配給中，蔬菜、肉類和蛋白質對成年人來說都嚴重不足。
> 
> 6\. 洋基小子／洋基人：Yankees或者Yanks. 英國人常用的對美國人的俚語稱謂之一，也經常被美國人用來自稱，基本上沒什麼冒犯或貶義。
> 
> 7\. 克勞特／克勞茲：Kraut/ Krauts，一戰和二戰期間對德國人的俚語稱謂，帶有貶義。
> 
> 8\. 《洋基人》(Yank)：二戰時期的美軍軍刊。
> 
> 9\. 《每日鏡報》(Daily Mirror)：英國士兵常看的報刊，立場上親工黨，對把持內閣的保守黨持批評態度。
> 
> 10\. 亞瑟為美軍念的主禱文：「我們在天上的父，願人都尊你的名為聖；願你的國和旨意降臨，行在地上如同行在天上；給予我們食物，免除我們的罪孽，救我們脫離兇險；直到永遠，阿門。」摘自《新約聖經：馬太福音》中第6章第9至13節（< New Testament: Gospel of Matthew 6:9–13>）
> 
> 11\. 「空中堡壘」：即二戰期間美軍的B-17轟炸機，配備火力強大的M2勃朗寧機槍，有著優秀的防衛火力和裝甲。轟炸組喜歡給各自的飛機塗漆和起名，其中最有名的一架叫「咻咻寶貝」(Shoo Shoo Baby)。
> 
> 12\. 「奇羅伊到此一遊（Kilroy was here）」：二戰時期美國大兵們經常在途經、駐紮和戰勝國家的公物上塗鴉的圖案，形象是趴在牆頭的長鼻子光頭男的簡筆畫。
> 
> 13\. 萊斯利.哈奇森(Leslie Hutchinson) ：1920-1930年風靡歐美的晚會舞臺表演家(Cabaret Artist)，作品數量多，二戰期間經常為軍隊義務演出，其後作品依舊影響深遠，在英國尤其受歡迎。文中那首《今晚的你》即。
> 
> 14\. 鮑勃.霍普(Bob Hope)：著名的英裔美國戲劇演員、歌手及主持人，職業生涯長達60年，並長期為美軍進行巡迴演出，鼓舞士氣。二戰期間拍攝多部電影，並參與廣播節目《派所頓秀》()
> 
> 15\. 「自由肉排」: 即Liberty steaks，美式漢堡在二戰時期的別稱；據說是因為漢堡(Hamburger)的發音像德語才起的別稱，但其實很多美國人並不在意這種事。
> 
> 16\. 巴比松畫派：Barbizon school，19世紀中葉法國流行的鄉村風景畫派，其後輻射到周邊地區。巴比松畫派喜歡描繪自然和鄉村風景，在寫實主義的基礎上強調隨性的筆觸和柔軟色調。
> 
> 17.《我如此疲憊只為入睡》：，二戰時期受大眾喜愛的歌曲。
> 
> 18\. 鬱金香：米英聯軍在荷蘭投遞食物的「饕客行動」和「瑪納行動」結束後，荷蘭人民在空地上鋪滿鬱金香，擺成文字和圖形向空軍致謝。鬱金香是可食用的花朵，饑荒時期被用來當成食物。
> 
> 19\. 孟加拉甜粥羹：1943年孟加拉饑荒中，英國的軍醫使用糖、奶粉和麵粉混合水做成的粥羹，甜度極高，本意是給饑民快速補充能量，但很多饑民因為味道和身體障礙的原因吃不下去。因此被定義為失敗的援助食品。
> 
> 20\. 美軍的「英勇徽章」：海陸空軍的榮譽徽章各不相同，航空隊／後來組建的美國空軍採用的是五角星勳章，上有自由女神像。
> 
> 21\. 「紫心勳章」：美軍頒發給在戰場上負傷的軍人的榮譽勳章。


	9. 後記／Postface

後記：

一直很想寫二戰背景的米英。

國設前提的二戰相關內容在之前的《那方》和其他短篇裡都有過較多篇幅的描寫，但一般人設定卻從來沒嘗試過。

以前也腦補很多種可能性，比如兩人都是空軍身份之類，但又覺得那樣的時代異國軍人之間很難有愛情相關的發展，而且我自己也不熱衷聚焦戰場上的描寫——精神上太過內耗了。

真正定下美軍飛行員米和醫護人員英的設定，是在重溫我最喜歡的二戰劇《兄弟連》(Band of Brothers)之後。當然BOB的主角們是美國陸軍空降部隊，文中的米是美軍新改編的第八航空隊，軍種運作模式並不相同。

個人對美國飛行員一直有極高好感，趁著這次機會寫一寫這個設定，也算滿足米攻領的願望（笑）

二戰前後一直是國設米英的關鍵時期，從戰略角度和歷史意義來看當然可以是宏大敘事和雄才大略；但我更在意普通人的故事，畢竟這個時期美國和英國的人民之間有太多交流和互動，那些零零碎碎的感情牽連和人性光輝總是能打動我。

想描寫生活於、受限於這個時代大環境下的兩人，只屬於美國人阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯和英國人亞瑟.柯克蘭的故事。

選定的年份是1945年。在後人看來這一年是勝利的年份。

但在那樣動盪的時期，處在那個時代的人根本無從知道勝利什麼時候才會到來，勝利是否真的會到來。即便偶爾出現些好消息，心裡也滿滿的怯懦和不安，根本不敢有太多期待，警惕又脆弱，卻時刻提醒自己要冷靜要堅強。持續多年的苦痛造就百般人的百般面貌和矛盾心境。

一般人設定的米英，也就意味著他們會有明顯的優點和各種小缺點。

俄亥俄農場出身、入伍不到兩年的美國大兵阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯，爽朗堅定行動力強卻粗神經，起初的自來熟足以讓英國人受不了；

而文學院畢業、家族有一定聲譽的英國小少爺亞瑟.柯克蘭，卻是個憤世嫉俗和想法糾結的彆扭青年。脫離家族、貿然跑到前線當醫護人員這樣的事一般人可做不出來。他的本性溫柔，但卻總是對人不信任，與人疏離、淡漠，被愛而不自知。

這樣的兩個人，在那樣的時代，機緣巧合地相遇、相知並相愛了。

阿爾弗雷德給了亞瑟被愛的認知和愛人的勇氣，而亞瑟成了阿爾弗雷德在戰場上最堅定的信念和牽掛——和今後人生的追求（笑）。

說起來我寫過的一般人設定裡，米英彼此認識的過程都是從無到有的。他們之間不存在理所當然的親緣關係，各自都沒有什麼玄妙或高不可攀的身份，我也沒想給他們設定什麼虛構親戚。

他們就是兩個獨自存在的普通人，彼此接觸、交流然後相互吸引。

在國設和一般人設定混合的《那方》和獨戰背景的《雨夜》，都是類似的思路。

大概這就是我對國設和一般人設定的分界線吧。國設有太多理所當然，有歷史根源、有穩固的世界體系和邏輯；而一般人設定則要重新架構人和人的關係，要更仔細地考據細節來說服自己，要抱著「這樣的故事很可能就在那時代真實發生」的心情來寫。

整篇文的時間線有相應的歷史蹤跡可尋，食物、職業相關的部分我也寫得比較認真。那終究都是構成他們真正的人生和生活的元素，至少要能夠說服自己。當然要說這個故事跟國設無關那是不可能的，這篇文從背景到細節，到處都是美國和英國的痕跡。

……仔細想來，我寫文真是太糾結了（笑）

「你好，小孩」(Hi, Kiddo!) 這個梗是個人最喜歡的，充分利用英的娃娃臉這個本家設定，還有就是，米眼中的英就是可愛（很確定），跟“Kiddo”這個詞真合適。

對於米英都比較重要的角色也在文裡各自出場，比如加拿大、葡萄牙、英倫兄弟以及澳大利亞，還有霍華德、以老紳士（英團主人）為原型的道爾森醫生，以及友情出演的阿普和荷蘭。

跟國設文一樣，這篇文也融入不少我個人的政治理念，對於戰爭，對於美國和英國，以及我認為那個時期的人們抱持的價值理念。認不認同都可以，自由感受就好。

最後的結局，關於海洋，關於實現心願，相信看過《那方》的友鄰都不會覺得太陌生。

在二次世界大戰的背景下，阿爾弗雷德和亞瑟順理成章地愛上彼此，克服了一切原先不可能的難關。戰爭結束後他們重逢，最後會在美國安頓下來，雖然這中間也會經歷一番辛苦和折騰，會面對繁瑣的移民政策和社會輿論的壓力；但他們一定能夠克服這些。

他們會開著新買的車駛上公路，後座載著行李箱和一條大金毛狗去度假，他們一同探訪空軍戰友，去看棒球賽，在草地上野餐，牽著手去看海。

他們那樣深愛著彼此。時代也好，戰爭和距離也好，來自周圍的不理解也好，什麼也無法阻擾他們。

這篇文想講述的是這樣一個故事。

謝謝認真對待這篇文的友鄰，感謝愛著他們的你。

Ken.D


End file.
